


Routine Operation

by dindooku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Not as innocent as he looks, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, but the good kind, dom!Obi, dom!obiwan, obi-wan is a bastard, ooh he likes the power play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindooku/pseuds/dindooku
Summary: 'You’d trained for stressful situations like this for the last ten years, enduring more pain, sacrifice, and penance than the human body is able to cope with.But you’re no normal human; you’re a soldier. You’re the Officer Commander of the 118th SAS Special Operations unit, which for this mission was specifically tasked to investigate and neutralize an unidentified object which had landed in enemy territory.The mission debrief had been one you’d never forget.'After a weird turn of events, you find yourself on a weird planet in the middle of a Galaxy, far, far away from your own.' “Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi, one — I am not, Dear — I am a Commanding Officer of the 118th SAS, and two — for your best own interest you will let me walk away so I can find some way back to where I need to be, comprende?” You barter.“Master I—,” Anakin is again cut off by Obi-Wan.“I’m sorry but I cannot let you do that.”“What makes you think you can stop me?” '-- alternate AU - reader travels to another Galaxy, canon divergent (possibly, only minimal)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Routine Operations

This was no routine operation.

You’d trained for stressful situations like this for the last ten years, enduring more pain, sacrifice and penance then the human body is able to cope with.

But you’re no normal human; you’re a soldier. You’re the Officer Commander of the 118th SAS Special Operations unit, which for this mission was specifically tasked to investigate and neutralise an unidentified object which had landed in enemy territory.

The mission debrief had been one you’d never forget. You were given very little intel, purposefully. Being it was an unidentified object meant utmost secrecy, despite you being the OC who would be leading the mission to retrieve it. You knew better than to ask questions, and you could only place your full trust in your superiors. So, you were given the only information you needed to know:

  1. Co-ordinates 
  2. Enemy confines 
  3. General landscape 



This was usual information, nothing you’d not seen before. The debrief was tense, to say the least, but it wasn’t anything you couldn’t handle or hadn’t done before. You were surrounded by a circle of officials, some you recognised, some you didn’t. Your orders were clear.

“You will leave the base at 18:00 hours to arrive with the 118th at enemy coordinates at approx 04:00 hours. Ensure no civvy is within the target range and that your officers supply daypacks and equipment for Recce. Your mission is to infiltrate enemy confines, secure the OC and then hold guard until we can get a securing unit in.”

You had looked at your commanding officer with determination. This was an odd mission, yes, but that didn’t mean you were scared. If anything the abnormality of an unidentified object being the objective of this mission was intriguing, and you were excited to do a recon mission which didn’t involve the usual sieges of palaces or governments with your soldiers, your brothers.

When you’d first joined the army you always thought that you’d never be excited or ever looking forward to pain or bloodshed. You joined seeking help and routine, just to be anywhere from home. But after spending 10 gruelling years facing oppressors and sick, twisted maniacs with too much power for their own good, you now lapped at the opportunity to right their wrongs and help those caught in the crossfire. sure, you’d done terrible, terrible things and witnessed tragedies that the human mind couldn’t even begin to fathom if it wanted to, but knowing that you were doing something to help, whether it be violent or not, was what drove you to keep going.

It was already 16:00 and the sun was begging to set, leaving only 2 hours to prep your boys before heading out on your mission. You’d received the intel and thanked your commanding officer in haste, wanting to let your brothers in on the exciting new challenge that waited ahead. But, before you could leave, you were called back to attention.

“Commander, one more piece of intel. This is most important, and we cannot emphasise this enough.”

This piqued your interest, so you stood back to attention and nodded for them to continue.

“The OC must not be disturbed. As you’ve seen from the Holo-Map, the data projections have shown incredible readings of energy. It’s not come back as radioactive, or anything on the electromagnetic spectrum either which could, or could _not be_ _harmful_ ’—” the commanding officer emphasised those last words, as if he’s implying a hidden meaning, or hiding something that they don’t want you to know, “—therefore you’re under strict orders not to _touch_ the OC. You must hold off and contain the drop zone until we can get the specialists from MI5 in. Under no circumstances does anyone touch the OC without specific authorisation. Do I make myself clear?” They finished with stern words, their gaze burning into you. All soldiers were used to strict commanders and the generic intimidating gaze of superior officers, but as a woman in the SAS field, you’ve built-up an indestructible backbone to threatening power plays. You had to, it was one of the first, and one of the hardest lessons in your training. You’re surrounded by men who thought that because of their physical strength this gave them an advantage, but you soon proved yourself over them with your quick thinking and relentlessness. You were brutal, but that's what was required to be successful in such environments. You seemed to have done something right because now you’re the Commanding Officer of the 118th, leading a 6 man battalion, all of which looked to you for orders.

You nodded again, but you maintained the intense eye contact, not even breaking a sweat. “Yes, Sir. If that is all, I will debrief the men now and we will prepare to leave for 18:00, Sir.”

The commanding officer nodded a dismissal before turning round to discuss further intel with the other officials in the room; so you took your leave at their dismissal.

__________

You couldn’t have been more wrong.

This was no routine operation.

Things were quiet, eerily quiet…too quiet.

You’d made good time with the boys, with only a slight hiccup at point break with 2 guards, but 9’s and Sleeves (your two knife specialists) took care of them with ease. What wasn’t right however was _how easy_ it was to infiltrate. You’d had practically no resistance, and while normal people would celebrate this, you knew better. Something just wasn’t quite right.

You made the break at 04:00 under the blanket of night. The base was small, only consisting of a few small rooms in a single building. The terrain was a thick jungle, and the humidity was stifling, but you had done enough training and excursions to be practically immune to the heat. The target was set in a clearing of the forest, completely remote and isolated from outside interference. This could’ve explained the limited armourment, but also made you question why an odd-looking temple of sorts was sat smack dead in the middle of the Amazon rainforest. It was obvious under first impressions that the building was ancient, and resembled similarities to the Mayans and Egyptians architecture, but something about the carvings and inscriptions along the walls just wasn’t anything you could recognise. Not that you could read Mayan or Egyptian, but the symbols were unique and seemed extra-terrestrial… _odd._

But now wasn’t the time to play Indiana Jones, you had a mission to do. So, you ordered your men behind you and you breached the compound.

As soon as you entered the odd-looking temple, the energy around you shifted instantly. It wasn’t just humid with rain anymore, this was a different humid. It was suffocating but not in the physical sense, instead, it was more like a static that clouded your mind and slowed your processing. You glanced back at your soldiers, “Did you feel that?” You said, hushing a whisper into the mic of your helmet.

“Feel what, Sir?” Screw asked back, the reply static with interference in your earpiece. You tapped the earpiece at the side of your helmet in an effort to fix the static, but it did no good. Still moving forward, you replied.

“The energy, it feels different in here, don’t you think?”

“Don’t start with your hocus focus shit.” Sleeves retorted.

“Yeah, boss now isn’t the time for your ghost stories,” 9s chimed in.

“Aight, I get it, but it just feels odd… I don’t like it, stay tight,” you commanded, bringing your M14EBR to your shoulder. You really didn’t like the feeling in here, not one bit.

You all advanced through the temple, making quick work to check and secure each room and corridor before you found yourself in the centre. The static from before was now overbearing, but you kept to yourself, not wanting to give the boys any chance for further teasing. You wouldn’t mind normally, but this place was really giving you bad vibes.

As you all entered the centre room, the atmosphere changed again. This time is was cold, icy. The sudden chill brought you out in goosebumps, and a harsh shiver raced through your body, but you made effort to maintain your focus and continue with the mission at hand.

The overbearing static acted almost like a guide, playing hot or cold with every step you took. And with every step towards the centre of the room, it got louder and louder. You peered round to look at your team, only to see them looking back at you, confused at your sudden tensity. _Were they not feeling this presence, this energy? How couldn’t they? There’s clearly something going on…_

“Boss… Don’t. Move.” Frankie said sternly.

You froze. Slowly peering back round to him you looked at the others, who were all still stood at arms at the back of the room where the corridor joined. You were tense beyond belief now, and you hadn’t noticed how fast your heart was beating, the sound of your blood was now deafening as it coursed through your ears and around your body. It was as if your senses were magnified, everything felt overwhelming and suffocating; the feeling of your gloves on your skin, the sound of dust particles drifting through the air, the smell of dirt that hadn’t been disturbed for hundreds of years. You were sweating profusely now, but you still felt ice cold.

Turning your head slowly, you faced Frankie. “What. Frankie?” Your voice trembled a little under the whisper, but you held yourself together for the moment.

“Right in front of you, the…the reflection, it’s like a hazy mirror, can’t you see it?” He replied, his confusion twisting his face. He was looking at you like you’re crazy, in fact, they all were. 

“What reflection—” You hissed back, turning back around to be greeted with nothing. And they told you to cut the hocus pocus? You scanned the area in front of you. There was absolutely nothing, just the rest of the empty room. So, you took another cautious step. Everyone took in a breath at the same time, holding it in. You tensed, waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened. _right, this was all over nothing._

You turned, relaxing your shoulders, facing the boys.

“See, nothing to worry abo—” You were cut off by the anxious shouts of your soldiers, who now had their guns pointed at you. “HEY! Hey, put the guns down, what the fuck are you doing?!” You shouted back, but they didn’t respond. You went to take a step back towards them but were blocked by some sort of force, like a wall…but there was no wall. You put your gun out to test the space in front of you but were met with a solid object. But you couldn’t see it…

“What in the fu—” you muttered, completely at a loss for what was transpiring in front of your eyes. The boys started moving forwards, their shouts were now muffled. _odd,_ it sounded like you were underwater, barely able to make out what they were saying. You wanted to reach out, to touch the odd, static wall in your way. Your curiosity got the better of you, and before you knew what you were doing you were taking off the glove on your right hand and slowly reaching out to the void ahead of you.

“DON’T! DON’T TOUCH IT, HEY!—”

“BOSS!—”

“What the FUCK IS—”

You couldn’t hear the shouting. You didn’t see your soldiers running towards you. All you saw was your own reflection staring back at you as you raised your hand to reach out, to touch whatever it was before you.

Your index finger poked the wall, and you instantly recoiled, the icy lightning coursed through your body, igniting your nerves and singeing your blood. You dropped limply to the floor, and like that, you were out like a light.

______

Your eyes dart open.

You’re gasping for air, choking on it as it soared into your lungs like you’d just been pulled from water.

You quickly take in your surroundings. You’re on the floor. It’s light out. You’re sweating, it’s hot. It smells almost… smoggy? _Wait, this isn’t the temple, it was dark, we were inside… why is there a hand on my back?!_

You shoot up, twisting and grabbing the hand that had rested on your back. You’re still heaving for air. You stare at the human with wild eyes, completely frantic with confusion. This was not where you were last.

“Hey! Ow! I’m just tryina’ help! What in the…” They trail off as they reach for your handgun, but before they can grab it you shoot up and launch yourself forwards, turning on your toes and pulling the handgun out of the holster to aim it at the perp.

“Who are you and where am I!” You demand, your voice shaky and raspy, but the tonality is not mistaken - you’re fierce with your formalities. You don’t like getting fucked about.

“Woah, ok, calm—” they raise their hands, crouching slightly to act as if they’re of no harm.

“Don’t tell me to be calm. Where. Am. I” you demand, taking a step closer, still aiming the gun between their eyes, finger dancing on the trigger.

“Hey, ok, you’re on Coruscant. Look around ya, it's ok, no one’s gonna hurt ya, you’re on the upper levels—” they took a step back, gesturing with their arms to the now growing crowd of civilians watching the scene unfolding in front of them. You take a second to peer around you, taking in the environment.

It was bright, busy and loud, very loud. It looked almost like a local market place, but huge. The street ahead of you was never-ending, bustling with home stalls and shops - neon lights littering the area with sales of all sorts and goods you don’t recognise. Then you see the language, the same symbols and inscriptions as those on the side of the temple. You’re freaking out a bit now. Yeah, you’d done intense training and seen too much shit to care about regularities but this was a whole other level of bat shit crazy. Peering up, you couldn’t believe your eyes. Vehicles of all shapes and sizes where whizzing just above your head, going in all sorts of directions at great speed. They looked nothing like anything you’d seen before, not jets or planes or anything. Something was seriously wrong here, you’re not anywhere you’ve been before.

You shoot your gaze back down to the crowd around you. There were beings of all shapes and sizes. Some you instantly recognised as human, but others were deformed or misshapen, odd-looking. Upon closer inspection, some had multiple limbs, green, blue, purple skin, 6 eyes. _Ok, have I been drugged?_ You wonder as your jaw drops open with shock. This was stuff you couldn’t even imagine.

Sensing the attention growing on you by the second, you leap into action. Peering around you take in the buildings surrounding you, and just in the distance, a tall, church-like building stands tall. _Right, refuge. Safe-House possibly?_ You jerk back towards the human who woke you up, giving a quick nod before you dart off towards your new objective.

Luckily you still have everything with you, your backpack, watch, guns and spare ammo if needed. You didn’t have ID but if you could find some sort of police station you’d be able to hack and search the database to call upon your credentials and send an SOS for recovery. With this in mind, you ran through the streets of ‘Coruscant’ towards to towering cathedral.

___

You don’t think you’ve ever run this fast in your life. Not when you were ambushed by terrorists, not when you’d been kidnapped and you broke free from the encampment, and not even when you’d been woken in your sleep by a pack of wolves on a Russian Intel OP in the middle of Siberia. Your hallucinations hadn’t stopped, and with every turn new, crazy creatures stared at your frantic attempt to find some sort of normality.

You finally made it to the Cathedral, but you weren’t quite prepared for how grandly spacious and lavish it was; it must’ve been a good kilometre or two wide, and roughly the same in height too. You’d never seen such a large, simple yet intimidating building. Eyeing the courtyard, hundreds of white armoured beings paroled and strode in groups, but not in assembly, casually. They looked like troops, and your suspicions were confirmed by the metal looking guns attached to their hips or swung round their backs. Some had their helmets off, others didn’t, and they seemed to be colour coded. But now wasn’t the time for exploring, you had to find a safe house and make contact with Base. Picking up the pace from where you’d stopped, you run into the Cathedral, taking two steps at a time. What stood before was nothing you could have ever predicted, or even prepared for.

Underneath your feet lay long, smooth slabs of a marble-like substance. The area opened up into a great hall of sorts, with pillars of stone arranged in an open rectangle, supporting the towering ceiling above you. The pillars were simplistic but still had the odd inscriptions plastered up and along with each one. The walls were of minimal design too - no grandiose trinkets or monarchs, no real display of wealth or power - it was unlike any church, cathedral or anything you’d ever seen. Crowding the courtyard in the centre were smaller beings, that looked to be children, all either playing or running around, reading or training - grappling with one another, but happily. What you did notice however was that they were all wearing the same similar robes, some different colours to others but the design the same. _Was this some sort of School?_

After taking a second to absorb your surroundings, you scrub your palms over your eyes as if to test whether this was all real of not. Undoing the chinstrap and removing your helmet, you slip one strap off your army pack and attach the helmet onto the back. You don’t feel threatened here, and despite not being ordered to remove it, you have the sneaking suspicion that following orders doesn’t really matter right now.

Then your attention is drawn to the far corner, where a young man dressed in black robes is walking, quite quickly towards you. You look briefly to his right to see another man, dressed in brown and cream robes just behind him, striding just as quickly as if trying to catch up. You go to take a step but you stop yourself to watch what unfolds in front of you.

“Anakin, for the love of the God’s will you stop and talk to me!” The older man shouts, clearly exasperated with the younger man before him.

“Look, Master, I felt a disturbance and I must investigate it, it could be dangerous!” The young man retorts, turning to face the older man and waving his arms in the air. They’re both clearly agitated and something is seriously bothering them.

“I understand that Anakin, I do, I felt it too. But we can’t just go running off in the middle of Council meetings! You know better than this,—” the older man exclaims, running a hand down his face and resting on his beard, slowly stroking it as if in deep contemplation.

“Master, you must learn to trust me, either way - we must investigate this disturbance and find the source before it’s too late. You know this” the younger counters, shaking his arms as if to show how irritated he is about having to wait.

“Do not test my patience, Anakin. I—I do trust you Anakin, just please take a second to centre yourself before you go running into the street of—” And before he can finish his sentence the older man's gaze lands on you.

You lock eyes. You feel an odd pick of electricity as his sapphire blues burn into your eyes, freezing you both in place, forcing your sharp intake of breath to hold painfully in your lungs. His light golden hair is tidily swept to the right, parting on the far left of his temple. It's not short hair, but it’s not long either. It sits in comfortable waves, soothing and sophisticated. His eyebrows match the colour of his hair, perfectly framing the piercing blue eyes that are boring into you. His jaw is framed in a thick but trimmed beard, accentuating his jawline, giving a heavy aura of wisdom to his frame. _He’s gorgeous_. Sure, you’ve had the hots for guys before and you’ve had your fair share of flings and relationships, but they were nothing substantial or of purpose, they were just tiebreakers that allowed you to fill your time and release hormones; no one had ever really caught your eye and made you double-take - you always thought you never had the capacity to love because of your profession… but there’s always a first for everything. But now really wasn’t the time for admiring men, because you soon realised that _said_ man was now making a beeline towards you at an alarming pace.

You jolt, realising now is the time to run. Without thinking you run back out into the courtyard. You make quick sense of the stairs, striding three at a time, taking extra care not to trip of fall. Now was not the time for mistakes. Once you reach the bottom you chance a glance back, only to instantly regret your decision as the distance between you and the two mystery men was quickly diminishing. You turn back around and reach for both your pistols this time, one on each thigh. You pull them up and aim as you stop and turn quickly, bracing yourself in a strong side stance, enabling you to bolt again if needed. Just as you pull up to aim at both men, they stop, side by side. You’re frantically breathing now, body tense. Every muscle is coiled and ready to pounce at the drop of a hat, and you will not hesitate to protect yourself.

Just as you think you have things under control, the two mystery beings reach into their robes and pull a metal cylinder into their hands. _What in the name of all that's holy are they going to do with a piece of pipe?!_ You chuckle to yourself - you couldn’t lie, you’d seen weirder weapons.

“Where the fuck am I and why are you chasing me,” you hiss. You’ve just about had it with the weird alien shit and you’re not about to be played around. You want straight answers.

The older man calmly replies, “Language. You’re on coruscant, we could ask the same abo—”

“Did you just tell me to watch my fucking language?! How about you tell me where the fuck I am before I shoot the brains out of that pretty little mouth of yours?” you grill. How dare he tell you to watch your mouth when you’ve woken up in this weird-ass city filled with aliens and flying space cars.

“And you tell me I have a bad mouth master—” the younger man cuts, a slight smirk lining his lips.

“Anakin—,” the older man scolds, obviously not finding the humour in _Anakin's_ reply. He turns his attention back to you, “Look, why don’t we just lower out weapons and—” He goes to take a step towards you but you fire a warning shot to the ground just right of the older man. He instantly stops, and both men glare back at you. This catches the attention of the soldiers in the courtyard, who are now beginning to surround the three of you.

“Don’t fuck with me,” you hiss back, fingers flexing slightly on the triggers of each gun.

“Master, why was there no blaster bolt?” Anakin asks, turning his head a fraction towards the older man.

“I don’t know Anakin but now isn’t the time,—” he replies before both return their full attention back to you. You slowly start to take a step back. You need to get out of here _now. “_ I wouldn’t bother trying to run my Dear, you won’t get far,” the older man advises.

_Oh, I can’t believe this._

“You,—” you shake your left pistol towards the older man in a way to gather his attention, “What’s your name?”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi”

“Well, _Obi-Wan Kenobi,_ one — I am _not, Dear —_ I am a Commanding Officer of the 118th SAS, and two — for your best own interest you _will_ let me walk away so I can find some way back to where I need to be, _comprende_?” You barter.

“Master I—,” Anakin is again cut off by Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry but I cannot let you do that.”

“What makes you think you can stop me?” You’re clearly angry now. The absolute cheek of this man, this imbecile in some sort of funky monk clothing telling you not to run. Is he seeing what you’re seeing, can they see the mad aliens and weird flying vehicles just above you?

“Oh Darling, don’t test my patience” he retorts, adding a hint of sarcasm to his words. You genuinely can’t believe it. A slight chuckle escapes your lips. _You’re going mad, this is it. The years of battle and trauma have finally caught up to you and now you’re seeing space monks, great._ Your laughter grows louder and the other two men nervously join in, obviously confused about your reaction. You shrug your shoulders, waving your hands in the air in an exasperated manner. The other two men carry on laughing but chance a nervous glare between them in silent communication. You rub your forehead with the back of one of your hands, the cold metal of your pistol soothing your sweat-laden forehead. Your laugh drops and you fire another warning shot from the other hand, deadening your stare back at Obi-Wan. They freeze.

“I’ve killed more for less. Let me go and I won’t add you to the list,”

“Master, I’ve had enough of this—,” Anakin huffs, and with a flick of his wrist, you’re now suddenly disarmed. _What. The. Fuck._

_“Language._ Please, just put your hands out and _—” did he just tell me to watch my language? I didn’t say anything, is he reading my mind? “_ you could say I am, yes, now please just calm down—”

_What the FUCK is going on right now?! “_ Calm down? Calm DOWN?! What sort of space wizard BULLSHIT is going on right now, how did you do that? How did you throw my guns? Where am I, who are you? What is going on?” You’re starting to panic now, you can feel the bile rising up from your stomach. This is all way too much for you to process. Either you’ve been knocked out cold and have an incredible concussion or you’ve drunk some really funky tea, either way — this can’t be real.

“Anakin, I think we need to use a trance, can you—,” Obi-Wan mutters to Anakin, holstering the weird metal cylinder tube from before. Anakin does the same and goes to wave a hand but you cut him off.

“Trance? What do you mean by trance? No, no way, you are _not_ using some weird wizard shit on me, I’m leaving.” You haven’t got time for this. You’ve got a mission to finish, and you need to find a way back to base. Focus on your priorities. You turn to walk away, about to make haste but before you can take a step, everything goes black.


	2. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, wait. Hold up - a phone? Amazon Rainforest? Invisible wall?” Anakin takes a step forwards, now incredibly interested in what you’d just said. 
> 
> “Earth? Darling, no, we’re on Coruscant, and that, ’church thingy’ is the Jedi Temple. Anakin and I are Jedi, and we have absolutely no idea what you mean by a phone.” Obi-Wan interrupts. 
> 
> “Wait, so we’re not on Earth?” And what do you mean you don’t know what a mobile phone is, everyone has one!” You reply, exasperated to what the two ‘Jedi’ 're telling you. 
> 
> “I’m afraid I’ve never heard of a planet named Earth,”

The slow trance of a beep stirs you from the depths of sleep. Slowly blinking your eyes open, you take in your surroundings. _That's odd, I don’t remember being in a hospital?_ You wonder. The rooms dark but there’s one blind open, allowing beams of lights to stream into the room in swathes. It smells odd, not like your typical hospital smell but still wreaking of a sterile nature. Twisting your head back around you notice the odd device in your right forearm. A long cable is attached and leads to a machine, which explains where the beep is coming from - it's a heart monitor. _ok, so this is ok, I can just get up, discharge myself and find my way back to base._ You go to get up but you’re quickly halted by the handcuffs on your left wrist.

_Shit._

This isn’t ideal. You lean down, taking in a full inspection of the cuffs. They’re nothing like you’ve seen before. They’re definitely not a standard issue. Nonetheless, there’s always a floor to a system, and non enough you identify a weakness. The left linkage between each cuff has a pinhole screw gap, which looks to lead to an electrical cable. Now, your best bet is that the electrical cable controls the electro-current, and if it's broken, these should drop off - no current means no electric, no electric means no power. _Easy._

Eyeing the room you look for any sharps or pins that could fit the hole. You come up short, nothing within your reach. _Damn it._ You glance back over at the beeping machine, wishing there was a way to stop the really annoying beeping. And then the lightbulb goes off - the idea. Maybe the needle that’s sat in your forearm would work? You eye the odd device in, noting that if you remove the needle it stops the heart rate monitor and probably sounds some sort of alarm. This means you’ve got to be quick. Taking another look around the room you spot your backpack and helmet, but not your guns. Hopefully, they didn’t search the bag, meaning you should still have your backup handgun on the inner pocket, along with your ammo packs. Ok, so I have some sort of protection.

Looking back down at your wrist, you know what you have to do. Holding your breath, you quickly pull the needle out of your forearm. _Shit! That's a lot longer than I thought it’d be, fuck!_ Blood instantly began pouring out of your forearm but you had no time to waste. As predicted the alarm on the monitor begins going off and you know time is against you. Fiddling with the needle you yank it over to your left wrist cuff, jamming it into the pinhole and doing your damn best to sever the connection. In what feels like hours of fiddling, the cuffs finally release and you dart out of the bed, instantly rummaging through your backpack for the handgun and ammo. Without even having to think about it the gun is loaded and placed into the right thigh holster, and then the backpack is placed on your back and you’re darting to the door. Just as you’re about to swing it open you pause, hearing two very familiar voices heading closer and closer. _Fucking shit balls._ Turning back around you weigh up your options; it’s either the door…or the window. You scramble over the bed towards the window, ripping the blinds off their hinges so you can get a decent look. There's no handle on the window, but you gaze out just enough to see you’re about 12 feet up. Luckily, you’re on one of the lowest floors, thank god. Looking back at the door, the voices of Kenobi and Anakin are now only moments away. Knowing you have no other choice, you take the gun in your right hand and aim it at the glass, using your left hand to form an L shape at the barrel and opening your palm to stop shards from heading to your face as you turn away. You pull the trigger, and the glass instantly shatters. Just as you open your eyes, the door swings open and Obi-Wan is staring straight back at you. _It’s now or never_. He slowly shakes his head as if to say _don’t try it._ But without hesitation, you pout a quick kiss as you chuck a salute to Obi-Wan and jump out of the window.

Okay, maybe you’d underestimated how high up you were. _This one is gonna hurt_.

You land on the balls of your feet, instantly rolling to try and cushion the landing - it helped a little but you’re still winded. Heaving for some air you roll over onto your back, slanting slightly due to your backpack. You have definitely broken a rib or two, the familiar tight pinch in your chest reminding you of the countless times you’ve pulled that stupid stunt. You could afford to catch a breath or two. Or could you? Because just as you thought things might’ve started working out, Mr fucking Obi-Wan Kenobi is jumping out that very window and hurtling towards you, promptly followed by Anakin.

_Oh shit, here we go again._

Rolling onto your front with a grunt, you push yourself up and start running. Darting forwards you’re quick to realize you’re within the temple from before. _Ok, so if I can find the central court area I will find the exit_. You manage to get a few strides in before you glance back, but you wish you didn’t because it’s not blatantly obvious that Kenobi is quicker than you, and gaining fast. Turning back around you take a few more steps before hands grab you by the waist and throw you hurtling towards the ground, which is soon followed by a chest and a grunt.

Obi-Wan had tackled you to the ground and is now pinning you to the floor, using his bodyweight to center you. But if he thinks you’re going down without a fight he’s got another thing coming.

Grabbing his wrists from your waist you yank them up above your head, catching him off guard. Next, you quickly bring your knees up to your chest, rounding your back, then instantly push up, throwing Kenobi onto his back. You keep hold of his hands and push them out wide into a T pose as you jump over, twisting and landing on his chest, pinning his shoulders with your knees. You go to use your head to head-butt him but before you have time to knock him unconscious, he’s bucking his hips up and pushing you onto your back. He scrambles back around and you quickly find that he’s now straddling your hips, using his thighs to trap you under his body. He grabs your arms and holds them back over your head. It’s only then that you both lock eyes and like before a small shiver of a spark runs rampant through your body, making you breathe hitch once again. _My God, this man is so good-looking it_ ** _hurts._** A small bead of sweat is dripping down his forehead, mangling with the couple tendrils of misbehaving fringe which have stuck to his skin, giving a roughened, disheveled look to his form - its not un-welcomed, _oh no, quite the opposite._ You would quite happily gaze into his eyes for a little while longer. And somehow you get the feeling he wants to gaze at you too because he holds you there, both of you panting, not releasing you but also not _wanting_ to let you go - and for some weird reason you don’t want him to let go either. But the moment is quickly cut short by Anakin.

“Master, I—I think you can let go now,” Anakin stumbles, his voice a mix of pants and giggles.

You’re now suddenly aware of Obi-Wan’s presence on you, and he too is now overly aware of the awkward position you’re both in. Despite this, neither of you cut the comforting glance between each of you.

“Don’t. Move.” Obi-Wan instructs. You know there’s nowhere to go now, and your pretty tired of running now. Maybe you can get some answers out of these two, gather your breathe and make another escape. Feeling irritated and downright pissed of, you answer back in a snarky tone.

“Yes, **_Master,_** _”_ that earned you an interesting reaction. You noticed his pupils dilate and his breathe hitch, along with the subtle twitch of his thighs against your hips. Before you had time to benefit from his reaction he’s up and off you, and oddly you find yourself missing the touch of his presence on you.

Obi-Wan lets out an exasperated sigh as he brushes off his robes, straightening out the creases and ensuring no bits were hanging loose, then running a hand through his hair in an attempt to re-formalize his ‘master’ standing. But if you knew better you would think that he was procrastinating, trying to distract himself from what had just happened between the two of you. Grumbling, he offered a hand to you to help you up, and you begrudgingly took it, ditching your backpack on the floor. But just as you had hiked yourself up, the pinch from your ribs winds you yet again and you wince out in pain, however, you do your best to hide it. It sends a few black spots into your vision as you bend over, trying to numb the pain just a little. But Obi-Wan notices, and gently places a hand on your back, rubbing his thumb in tentative circles in an effort to ease the pain “Are…are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’ll be ok, only a few broken ribs, nothing I’ve not had before,” you wheeze out, not bothering to hide the small chuckle that follows. Taking a breath you straighten back out, and before Obi-Wan can protest, you ask — “I won’t run if you tell me what I need to know.”

“You really wanna try running with those injuries? I mean you’re covered in blood to start—” Anakin chuckles, and taking his hint you look down at your clothes, which unsurprisingly, are drenched in the blood still dripping from your wrist. _That needle must’ve been in really deep_ … But the main source of the blood is coming from a rare nasty flesh wound in your abdomen. A rather large and gruesome piece of glass was protruding from your belly, it must’ve been shrapnel from the glass window, and that explains the tinging pain from when you landed - _fuck. Trust you to land on a shard of glass_

“Gods — Anakin, get a medical droid or something —” Obi-Wan starts, looking around for something to tie off your wrist and abdomen to stem the outpour of blood.

“Hey, calm down, it’s fine, I’ve had worse—” you grimace, flapping your arms a bit before you reach for your backpack. It’s true, you’ve had worse. Your first tour saw you get struck by two bullets to the thigh. “I’ve got this,” you mutter as your rummage through the backpack for your first aid kit. Now wasn’t the time for hospitals or sitting around in waiting rooms, you had to get back to base. You had a small medical staple gun that’d do the trick, it was just a case of pulling the glass out which was the problem. You sat down as you pulled the first aid kit out of the bag, placing the staple gun on the floor next to you. Next, you grabbed a clean sock and twisted it into something you could bite down on - after all, glass injuries are never fun, if anything they’re the ones that hurt the most.

Obi-Wan and Anakin watch you, confused as you quickly grab an old tee, ripping two strips from the fabric and using one to bind your left wrist almost effortlessly; muscle memory carrying you after doing so hundreds of times. Next came the bit you weren’t so keen on. Grabbing the sock from earlier, you bit down onto it before taking the glass in your abdomen in one hand, and the staple gun in the other. You give yourself a countdown— _1…2…3…_ and with that, you yank out the glass, instantly crying out at the pain. Your scream is muffled by the sock but you don’t give yourself much time to deliberate as you’re quickly pinching the wound shut with one hand and placing the staple gun over it at the same time. _1…2…3…_ and in goes the first staple. A single tear rolls down your cheek but you don’t have time to be pedantic - you need to get this sealed up, and fast.

After a few more staples the wound is sealed and you take the second scrap of fabric and bind it around your abdomen, pulling the knot tight over the wound, wincing as you do so. Letting out the breath you didn’t know you were holding, you pull the sock out of your mouth and place all of the equipment back into your backpack. Sealing it shit, you pull yourself back up and face the two men before you.

“What are you looking at?” You ask, noticing how both of them are just standing, awestruck at what you’d just done. It was a bit gruesome yes but nothing major… “Hello? Earth to Obi-Wan—” You wave a hand in front of his face in order to break the stare, which seems to work.

“Earth?” He asks, genuinely confused now.

“Yes…Earth, you know, the planet we're from - humans…don’t play dumb with me Kenobi” you laugh, bringing the backpack up over onto your shoulders.

“He’s not…is Earth a planet?” Anakin asks, he too seems to be a bit on the confused side of things.

“Not you too Anakin, are you sure you didn’t hit your heads on the way down?” You jest, “stop pulling my leg and just show me to the closest airport,” you grumble, now trying to look around for any signs of sorts to get you out of this weird place.

“My dear, we’re most certainly not pulling any legs — Airport? What do you mean by Airport?” Obi-Wan asks.

“And what do you mean Earth is a planet?” Anakin chimes in.

Their faces are serious now, and it’s kind of unsettling. Surely they must be pulling some stupid practical joke?

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” you shook your head, grumbling a small chuckle at the same time, “We’re on Earth right now. Last thing I knew I was in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest, and now I’m stuck in the middle of this city.” You pause for a moment, wondering if you should disclose the intel of your mission - but after close deliberation is quite clear that you’re nowhere near where you’re meant to be and that these people really had no idea what was going on - it was like they were on another planet or something, “look, I shouldn’t tell you this but…I was on a Special Ops mission for the SAS to infiltrate and investigate an Unidentified Object in the Amazon Rainforest. My team and I made entry and breached the compound, but found nothing inside. The next thing I know I’m in the middle of this room and there’s a weird invisible wall separating me from my troops, and as I go to touch it - boom, out like a light. Then after that I wake up in some street here with someone reaching for my gun, so I ran towards this church thingy in search of sanctuary to find my way back. Look, I know that you only want to help but I need to find a way out of here, so if you can just lend me a phone or—”

“Wait, wait. Hold up - a phone? Amazon Rainforest? Invisible wall?” Anakin takes a step forwards, now incredibly interested in what you’d just said.

“Earth? Darling, no, we’re on Coruscant, and that, ’church thingy’ is the Jedi Temple. Anakin and I are Jedi, and we have absolutely no idea what you mean by a phone.” Obi-Wan interrupts.

“Wait, so we’re not on Earth?” And what do you mean you don’t know what a mobile phone is, everyone has one!” You reply, exasperated to what the two ‘Jedi’ 're telling you.

“I’m afraid I’ve never heard of a planet named Earth,” Obi-Wan apologizes, sensing your rising distress, “and no, I’ve no idea what a mobile phone is.”

Suddenly feeling the effects of your injuries you know you need to sit down somewhere and take all of this in.

“Look, is there anywhere safe I can go right now? I need to sit down and process all of this, we need to talk — I don’t believe you when you say we’re not on Earth, that's not possible — there’s no other life beyond Earth, hell we’ve only been to the moon a couple of times let alone other planets!”

“Anakin, notify the council for an emergency meeting. I’ll take…uh,” Obi-wan stumbles for a second, looking at you as if he’s trying to communicate.

_‘Your name?’_

As if you could read his mind, you gave him your name and he continued.

“Ah yes, Anakin, sort the council out while I take Amy on up to my quarters to try and get a grip on things.”

“ _I'm sure you will, Master,_ ” Anakin snorts back, leaving before Obi-Wan can scold him for his insinuations. You, however, couldn’t help yourself, letting out a small laugh and blushing a little at the implications. Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck and swatted Anakin on the shoulder as he walked away.

“I like the kid,” you mutter, not bothering to hide the grin manifesting on your lips.

“Don’t encourage him, you’re just as bad as each other,” Obi-Wan scolds, but the smirk on his lips gives him away as you follow him into the temple.

_____

The walk didn’t take long, and before you knew it Obi-Wan had come to a stop outside a door. Pressing a button, the door slid open with a whoosh. He opened his arm in a gesture to invite you in, asking you to go before him.

“Ladies first,” he jested.

 _Two can play that game_.

“Age before beauty,” you retort, snickering at the blatant shock on his face. He’d never heard that one before.

“Are you calling me old?” He feigns hurt, grabbing at his heart in a dramatic sense.

“Didn’t say that was a bad thing, _master K_ enobi.” You chuckle, taking him up on the offer to go in first. You didn’t catch the brief blush and wicked look he gave you as you walked in, but that was for the better, he supposed.

Taking in the room it was quite clear that Kenobi didn’t keep many possessions at all if any at that. To the right was a small kitchen which housed a few cupboards and what you assumed to be a cooker, the tabletops adorning a few appliances that looked like a cooker and a kettle of sorts. To the left were two sofas and a small coffee table. It was all simple whites and creams, nothing special, very generic and simple, minimal. Further over to the left was an open door, and after stepping further into the room it was clear it was his bedroom. Not wanting to pry his privacy, you made your way over to the sofa at the coffee table.

You dropped your backpack to the floor and lounged on the sofa, resisting the urge to lay flat out and relieve the pressure of your abdomen. Trying not to draw attention to yourself you wrap your arms around your abdomen, squeezing a bit to try to relieve the pressure.

Obi-Wan walks in behind you and instantly heads to the kettle, filling it with water and placing it not the stand, flicking the switch to turn it on. Next, he heads to the bedroom, remembering that you needed a change of clothes. Quickly rummaging through his drawers, he finds an old tunic and some trousers and brings them out into the living room. What he didn’t expect was for you to be passed out slumping over the side of the armrest of the sofa, clutching your abdomen.

Quickly rushing over he pries you up, trying to get a good look at the injury. It was a lot worse than he thought it was and he mentally kicks himself for allowing you to walk back here with the backpack on, let alone not seek medical help after your ratchet attempt at surgery. Rushing over to the kitchen to grab the emergency first aid kit, he brings it back to the sofa to start working on your injury. He checks to make sure you’re out cold before placing his hands on you. Kneeling down beside you, he quickly pulls your shirt up to rest just below your breasts, tucking it under your bra so it will be held in place out of the way. Next, he opens the medkit and fishes out the Bacta injection he saves for emergencies. Now that your shirt is out of the way, he can get a proper look at your injury.

A staple or two must have come loose as now the entry point of the glass has opened again, and blood is quickly spilling out of the slits. Pinching them together again he aims the needle just next to the flesh. But just as he’s about to administer the shot, you grab his wrist in a death-like vice.

“What are you doing?” You ask, not able to hide the tremor of fear that wavered your voice. You must’ve blacked out but the last thing you need is someone you’ve just met stabbing you with a vial of weird blue liquid.

“Do you trust me?” The question catches you off guard. You don’t trust anyone. You never have. Yes, it was always said that you must have complete faith in your comrades, but faith and trust are two completely different things. Faith is to believe in someone's actions; you can have faith that someone will do the right thing or make the critical decision, but to trust someone; that's more contractual - it's reciprocal. You can only trust someone if they trust you back.

“I…I uh, do you trust me?” You ask back — your mind is foggy now but you need to know.

“Yes, I trust you, now will you let me help you, please?” Obi-Wan insists, and so you let go of his wrist and he instantly administers the shot.

It was weird, like nothing you’d ever felt before. A warm, welcome sensation swam in your blood, quickly heating your whole body and instantly numbing away the pain. The fogginess from earlier eased by the second, and within a minute or so you found yourself able to breathe without resistance. Whatever that blue juice was, you needed more of it. Glancing down at your injury you were shocked, it was nigh on gone, left without a trace of there even being anything wrong in the first place.

“What..what did you use?” You ask nervously, finding that it didn’t hurt anymore to talk, the raspiness from before had dissipated.

“Bacta”

“What, like antibacterial? Not Penicillin or Ibuprofen…?” You ask, Kenobi only shakes his head, “Paracetamol? Codeine? Amoxicillin?” You continue.

“No, Bacta, what’s Ibuprofen?” He returns, still dumbstruck by the weird names you keep coming up with.

“It’s a painkiller — it’s disappeared, how has it disappeared?” You frantically grab at the flesh which had now completely healed over. It’s like it just melted in front of your eyes. _What the fuck,_ “Where did it go? Kenobi please stop playing games with me,” you felt tears begin to prick your eyes. This was all too much, this whole experience was beginning to feel a bit too real and you just needed something normal to grasp, to remind you that things will be ok. You begin hyperventilating, and the familiar dread of panic begins to sweep in and grab at your heart and chest, constricting your breathing and clouding your thoughts. “Please, just tell me where I am, I’ll do anything to stop this. I just want to know where I am,” you’re crying now. You hadn’t cried for years, actually, you can’t remember the last time you cried — the army didn’t really give you the time or space for such emotions.

“Hey, please, Darling, calm down. It's ok—” Obi-Wan was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what to do. Of course, he just wanted to help you and be comfortable with you, but he didn’t know your boundaries and wasn’t one for assuming. But as you began to panic and throw yourself into a pit of worry, he took things into his own hands. Getting up off the floor he sat up on the sofa and dragged you onto his lap, pulling your head to his chest so he could cradle you in a tight hug; one hand wrapped around your front to your back, the other cupping the back of your head and intertwining his fingers with your hair. He began slowly swiping his thumb on your back in slow circles, closing his eyes and sending calm, soothing energy across the force. “Shhh, it’s ok, just breath,” he whispered.

Slowly your tears began to dry and your breathing returned to normal, but neither of you moved. It was odd — Obi-Wan enjoyed the company of others, yes — and he’d enjoyed intimacy with others too, Satine and Siri. But something was different about you. The connection with his previous _relations_ took time to build, time to develop and construct the trust between the two. But with you, it was pretty much instantaneous. His feelings towards you were strong, stronger than he had initially realized, stronger than they should be for someone he’s known for less than 24 hours; and yet he finds himself not surprised. Your dark chocolate hair flowed like sweet honey from your head, collecting into a messy knot at the nape of your neck. Your skin was graced with the company of a constellation of freckles, and the occasional scar pinched the canvas like a shooting star, a momentary memory in time which was now a permanent feature upon your skin. It was ironic really, how the scars that peppered your skin represented a moment of pain but only further projected your beauty, making you shine just that bit brighter.

Catching his thoughts before they completely ran away with him, he moved his handn’t from your back to cup your chin, moving your head back from his chest and into his eye line.

“Better?”

“Better, thank you,” you chime, voice soft and silken with comfort. You’d never felt so comfortable in someone's arms before. It had been a long 10 years, and even though you knew growing attachments only lead to pain, you would let yourself indulge in the private feeling of connection to Obi-Wan. You trusted this man quicker than you’d ever trusted anyone - he’s only ever been good to you when you’ve been an absolute brat in return, and that is rare to come by; he obviously has the patience of a saint. “Sorry for how I acted earlier, it’s… my job entails hostility and I’m not used to genuine help, so thank-you.” You clarify.

“No problem, Darling, I am a Jedi after all,” he chuckles, still slowly stroking your hair in a comforting manner. His hand on your chin remains still, but his thumb now slowly swipes at the skin, mirroring the ministrations of his other hand.

“A Jedi?” You ask, genuinely confused. Maybe it was a type of Monk.

“Yes, the peace-keepers of the galaxy, my allegiance is to the republic, to democracy,” he ensures, brows furrowing as if this is common knowledge and he’s taken back that you don’t know this.

“The Republic?” Again, this is all news to you, so you decide to play a small game of 20-questions.

“Yes, the republic, the governing body of the central and mid-core worlds—”

“Worlds?!” Okay, this is getting a bit more interesting now. You decide to press on, hoping to get as much info as possible.

“Yes, well, you keep asking where you are. See, we’re on Coruscant, the capital of the Republic. Then there’s the Inner Rim, Mid Rim, and Outer Rim.”

“Are those continents, countries?”

“No, darling, they’re solar systems. Are you telling me you really—,”

“SOLAR SYSTEMS” you sit up now, eyes wide with shock. “You mean to tell me there’s life on more than one planet?!”

“Why, ugh, yes… There are hundreds of thousands of planets, many still yet unexplored. You say you’re from Earth?”

“Yes, like everyone is, there’s no other life past Earth,”

“I highly doubt that Darling, say…are there any other planets in your solar system?”

“Ugh, yeah, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn…Y’know, the milky way galaxy…” you reply, now completely more concerned that things are not as they should be, that something is very, very wrong.

“I can’t say I’ve ever heard of the Milky Way… see were in the Andromeda Galaxy. We haven’t quite mastered traveling between Galaxies yet, although we’re not far off now. And your Earth, it is from the Milky Way?”

“Yes…are you saying that I am on a planet other than Earth, in the middle of another Galaxy…?” Your tone is grave now — the gravity of the situation is finally sinking in.

“I don’t want to assume my dear but that’s what the situation at hand seems to lead towards,” Obi-Wan mumbles. He too is now in complete shock at what has happened. This is all so unheard of — never has there been a visitor from another galaxy, let alone in this state.

You don’t have any words, there’s nothing you can say really. You quickly go to reach for your bag, digging through it to find what you’re looking for. You pull out your phone and quickly scroll to wallpapers, remembering that one of the default images was one of your home planet. Opening the image up you bring it to his face, “So you’re telling me you’ve never seen this planet before in your life?” You ask, voice shaking with anxiety.

“…No…I can’t say I have,” he replies, voice laced with a hint of remorse.

“Fuck.” You mutter, staring back down at your phone.

“Language.”

“Excuse me?” You turn to him, anxiety now turning into anger. You had so many pent-up emotions they were now beginning to boil over, waiting for someone to just flip the switch that one level higher and cause an eruption.

“I said watch your language,” Obi-Wan says with dead seriousness. His own irritation starting to flare his nostrils.

Oh no, this is not on.

“Make. Me.” You enunciate. _Who does he think he is? Didn’t he learn from last time not to piss me off?_ It’s only then that you notice his eyes darken, his grip on your hair tighten alongside the slight pressure increase under your chin. Never had Obi-Wan felt this passionate before, but he couldn’t help himself. Something about the way you said it, what you said and he just…oh how he _wants_ to make you regret saying that, how he wants to hear you _beg_ him to let you—

“Those are very dangerous words, _my dear,”_ he cuts back, eyes not daring to leave yours, his grip only tightening by the second. And just as you’re about to reply, you’re cut off by an annoying beeping sound. Obi-Wan maintains eye contact with you as the hand on your chin is removed and he fishes around in a trouser pocket to retrieve an off-looking comm device. Only once he flicks the top open does his stare leave you.

“Master, the council is ready to see you and Amy,” The blue projection of Anakin lights up in front of you, and you can’t help but scoot up in Obi-Wan’s lap, now sitting in a bridal position across his thighs so you can get a better look at the incredible holovision in front of you. In your excitement, you didn’t notice the blush creeping Obi-Wan’s face.

“Great, we’ll be right on over, thanks Anakin.” And with that, he flips the lid shut. But before he can place it back in his pocket, you swipe it from him, instantly inspecting the odd instrument. You open the top up again and you’re met with a sort of holo-menu, but you notice that the symbols are similar to those on the side of the temple back on Earth.

“These symbols, what do they mean?” You ask, head craning at an awkward angle in order to get a better look.

“That’s galactic basic, my darling…everyone can read it.”

“I can’t, wait, do you know English?” You ask, genuinely curious.

“…English?”

“Yeah, uh, wait a sec—,” you scramble off of his lap, grabbing your backpack and searching for a pen and paper. After grabbing your tactical notebook, you turn back around on the sofa to show Obi-Wan.

“This, here, this is my name,” you say as you write your name out, “can you read that?”

“Ugh, no, I’m afraid not…” Obi-Wan is puzzled completely, he’s never in his life seen a language like this.

“Can you write yours?” You ask, again, curious as to how this whole language barrier is going to work. You understand each other clearly, your both speaking ‘English’…so how come the writing is different?

“Yeah, sure—” Kenobi writes his name out, the symbols of each language looking rather stark in comparison.

“Wow, this…this is crazy,” you mutter, completely dumbstruck yet again.

“yes…yes it is…right! We will have to catch up on this later, we cannot keep the council waiting.”

“Council?”

“Yes, the Jedi council, we must discuss what we are to do with you,—” he says, standing up from the sofa and again patting out and inconsistencies to his outfit. “I must ask that you, ugh, you change into some attire that isn’t so battle-worn,” he chuckles, handing you the clothes he grabbed earlier, “just head through there and use my room, I’ll wait for you, but please do be quick, we must be off.” He added as you walked into his bedroom.

After getting changed you followed him out of the apartment, grabbing your backpack along the way.

Time to meet the Jedi council.


	3. Foreseeable Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' “Obi-Wan, stop playing I’m right here,” you say, but no sound leaves your lips. Huh, thats weird. You go to take a step towards him to pat him on the shoulder but as you go to touch him, your hand falls through his shoulder as if…as if you don’t exist. '

Now you’d had your fair share of tense meetings and interrogations before, but this one definitely takes the cake.

You stood in the middle of a large, circular room, surrounded by beings of similar attire to Kenobi. Some looked to be human, whilst some most definitely did not. Kenobi had given you a brief rundown of some of the council members on your way over, but the only two names you could remember were Windu and Yoda. He’d also advised you to address all as master, and that Yoda was referred to as the grandmaster, although he wasn’t too strict on formalities — which relieved you… _a bit._

Before you had the chance to say anything, Obi-Wan introduced you.

“Council Members, this is Amy. She is a Commanding Officer for the 118th SAS forces from a planet named Earth. Unfortunately, we have never heard of the planet Earth, and Amy has found herself in an unfortunate circumstance. Amy, please can you explain to the Council Members how you arrived at Coruscant?”

Kenobi was being incredibly punctual towards the council members, and you got the hint. So, you tried your best to return the formalities in your response, _using your Officer tone should do the trick._

“Council Members. Unfortunately, I would not call my presence to Coruscant expected, as to which you are most probably aware. On my planet, Earth, I am a commanding officer in our Special Services, who operates specialist operations and undertakes highly strenuous, dangerous, and tensile missions, including counter-terrorism, sieges, reconnaissance, and more. My most recent mission, however, is the cause for my attendance on Coruscant today.”

“My mission was to lead a command group of 6 into a classified area of uncharted forestry within the Amazon Rainforest. Upon entering the target co-ordinates close proximity, we happened upon an ancient temple, of sorts — which was decorated in the same symbols which line the pillars of this temple. Upon breaching the ancient temple, it became apparent that it was abandoned, or had not been interfered with for centuries. Upon reaching the center of the temple, I made my way through and into the middle of the room, in which I found myself blocked by an invisible force…a wall of sorts — it was nothing I had ever encountered before. I made the fatal mistake of touching this…wall, and if I remember correctly, it… it electrocuted me. It was odd… the whole room was static beforehand, and there was a significant shift in the temperature too — but what was even more abnormal was the fact that I was the only one that felt it. Anyway, after touching the…wall, I found myself waking up on the floor of one of the streets here, on Coruscant, and the rest is history.”

After finishing your little speech you took a deep breath in, and out. You needed to relax, your nerves were getting the best of you. You chanced a look over to Obi-Wan, who gave you a comforting look and a small, friendly smile.

“Unusual, this is. Heard of, it is not…” the little green frog thing spoke, and you quickly recognized this to be Grand Master Yoda.

“Yes, I agree. Say, you said you’re from a planet called, Earth?” Another Master asked.

“Ugh, yes, Master…” you stutter, realizing you didn’t know his name.

“Master Windu, but you can call me Mace,” Windu replied. He was just as stoic as Obi-Wan, however, his presence seemed to be darker, more stern, less patient — not necessarily a bad thing, but you knew you couldn’t give this guy shit, you had to be straight with him.

“Mace, um, yes, my planet is called Earth, from the Milky Way Galaxy,” you re-iterate.

“And you say you…you touched this invisible wall? And it electrocuted you?” He asked, leaning forward slightly on his chair, now resting his chin on his hand which was situated on one of the armrests.

“Yes, Sir, it… I could see my reflection, even though there was no mirror or ‘wall’, I can’t really describe it, its nothing I have ever experienced,” you mutter the last part of the sentence, you’re still just as puzzled by the strange events as you were as they happened.

“Interesting, this is,” Yoda chimes in again, his big ears drooping slightly as he rubbed his chin in thought. You glance back to Obi-Wan, who again meets your gaze with his, this time however he seems more concerned, his face wasn’t graced with his smile, and instead, it spoke of uncertainty. This certainly didn’t make you feel any better.

“And, you say that you felt a change in the feeling of the place?” Mace pressed.

“Yes, Mace, it…when we first entered the temple. The first thing I noticed was the temperature change, it felt hot, stifling even. But the biggest shift was odd, there was electromagnetic interference, my intercom stopped working, making a static sound from my mic piece. It also seemed to have an effect on my thought processes…everything became clouded almost like I was in a haze. Then, once I entered the central room, the temperature shifted to ice-cold, and the static grew even louder, to the point that when I was close to touching the wall, I couldn’t hear my men shouting at me. They…they were…” you couldn’t finish your sentence, the look of pure fear in their eyes had ripped you open. Now that you look back at the memory, you can feel the brutality of what has transpired in the last 24 hours. Their screams were hoarse, terrified. You’d never heard them like that, and the pure horror on their face, as if you’d just disappeared, it terrified you. Sensing your distress, Obi-Wan interjects.

“I think it’s wise we come up with a contingency plan, Masters,” he suggests. You hear his words but you’re still in a haze, the gravity of the situation was pressing down on you with an unbelievable weight.

“Hmm, stay with you, she must. Protect her, you will. Trained, are you, in combat?” Yoda asks.

“Uh, yes, Master Yoda. I have over 10 years of SAS operations experience. I’m specially trained in hand-to-hand combat and tactical assault.” You confirm. You were proud of your experience within the Army, but not necessarily proud of all the things you’d done…some haunted you, and those were secrets, admissions you were not yet ready to face.

“Great, this is. Accompany Master Kenobi on missions, you will help each other, you must.”

A wave of comfort and relief rolled over you. You’re glad that you know that you won’t be separated from the one person you trust on this god forsaken planet. If it means being escorted everywhere, you’d rather that than be left on the street, trying to find your way back across the Galaxy, home… if that was even an option anymore. You turned to Kenobi, who once again greeted you with a smile, this one wider than the others. It was infectious, and before you could control yourself, you were smiling giddily back at him. _Jesus, what was this guy doing to you?!_

 _“_ Master Yoda, may I ask where Amy will be staying? Surely there is a spare block or room she can—,”

“Padawan room, do you not have, Kenobi?” Yoda asked, interrupting Obi-Wan.

“Y-yes, Master Yoda?”

“Then stay there, she will. A close eye must be kept on young Amy, dangerous times this is, odd circumstances we find ourselves in. Time for doubt, there is not.” Yoda sternly replies. _He really is one grumpy frog._

 _“_ Yes, Master,” Kenobi replies, keeping himself civilized despite his clear questioning of the living arrangement.

And with that, the council meeting was adjourned. Masters instantly began to filter out, obviously having places to be. You waited to be dismissed, as was habit, and after waiting you found yourself drifting into a distant trance of concentration — reliving the haunted events of your last mission.

Again, cutting you from your thoughts, Obi-Wan places a hand on your shoulder. His touch makes you jump, and you instantly crane your neck up to his, your eyes searching his for a hint of emotion other than pain and fear. And with a little quirk of his lips, he brings you out of your stupor, returning the feeling of giddy happiness you had felt only minutes ago. You relished in his ability to read you like a book and pull you out of your own mind, bringing you to the present moment, layering positive, good emotions over your soul. He was helping you in more ways than you could imagine, and you were helping him in more ways than he could, too.

“Come, let’s go get some food. I know a place,” he smirked, and you couldn’t resist the giggle which tickled your throat, so you caved, relishing in the moment. You followed him out towards the exit of the temple.

_____

Words simply could not describe what you were feeling right now. Maybe going to Dex’s on your first day was a step too far.

The complete multitude of emotions you were feeling was unfathomable. You’d compiled a mental list of things you’d never thought you would ever see in your lifetime:

  * Flying cars: check
  * Aliens: check
  * Floating buildings: check
  * Actual _motherfucking wizards_ : check 



These were just a few, and unsurprisingly it was the last one that caught you off guard.

“So I'm going to start calling you Gandalf now… or Potter…actually, space Jesus suits you better,” you chuckle from the diner seat of Dex’s restaurant. Obi-Wan had insisted that this was the best diner in town, and it was odd really, giving off a homely vibe - American diner aesthetic. This, you could get behind.

“Gandalf, Potter, Spa— _Space Jesus_? Who in Maker's name is Jesus?” Obi-Wan laughs heartily, these names really were something — he was truly awestruck in your imagination, the depths of your mind, and its ability to pull off wild stunts and stories like this.

“Well, Jesus is some guy from Earth, he’s from a Religion called Christianity. He’s the son of God, who some believe created all things. Kinda crazy if you ask me but each to their own, I don’t blame them. Potter is a wizard, he’s a kid’s book character who is basically going through what I am right now. Gets sucked into a world of magic and has to find his way through it, learning along the way. But Gandalf, he’s the real legend—,”

“ _Legend_? Now, tell me about this Gandalf guy,” Kenobi chimes, leaning forwards in his seat, placing his head further over the table. He was completely and utterly enthralled by your descriptions.

“Well, see, Gandalf is known as Gandalf the Grey. He was a fine man, who was quick to anger, but just as quick to laugh. He had incredible wisdom, something he earned over his time in middle earth along Valinor. He was a mighty warrior, but also a gentle creature, who cared for all creatures of good-will and took pity upon those who were weak,” you scrambled. Finally being able to express your inner nerdy bookworm was therapeutic, especially when the one listening was as invested as dear Obi-Wan.

“Go on, don’t stop!” He nearly shouts, leaning closer in, his smile pulling an infectious grin from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat.

“Well, Gandalf had immense power, but he would only use it to protect the innocent and good-willed. He fought for himself and himself alone, he was a server of Justice and Morality, no matter the consequences. Gandalf was a wise, wise man — funnily similar to Dumbledore, in fact,—”

“ _Who is the God’s name is Dumbledore?!_ ” Obi-Wan laughed, completely dumbfounded that there was, even more, to go by. He loved his life on Coruscant and wouldn’t change it for anything, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t envy your experiences or knowledge of said wisdom-full wizards.

“Don’t even get me started on Dumbledore!” You laughed, leaning even further into the table. Never in your life had you gotten along with someone so well. It was weird, it almost felt like you’d known each other forever, and where just catching up after a long vacation. You were instantly best friends, and you certainly wouldn’t complain about being best friends with a man like Obi-Wan. The higher powers were certainly shining down on this boy when he was brought into the Galaxy. Something just clicked between you both, and you couldn’t feel more alive if you tried.

But, before you could give your hour-long prepped speech on why Dumbledore was the best wizard of them all, a robot had rolled over to arrive with your meal.

“Here’ya’are Darlin, ya new around here, aren’t ya?” The machine asked.

“Ugh, yeah, yeah I am, how could you tell?” You asked, slightly uneasy by the clear Artificial Intelligence of the robot.

“Honey, I would have remembered that pretty face of yours if I’d seen it before, sweetheart. Ya stunnin”,” she exclaimed. You instantly blush at the compliment. Even though she was just a machine, you felt like you were talking to a living being, and you didn’t mind that if all droids were this nice. You chance a look at Obi-Wan, only to see him nervously tugging with a loose chord at the end of his sleeve, although he couldn’t hide the smug blush that was plaguing his cheeks, _bless._

“Thank you for your compliments... and the food looks delicious, thank you!” You chime back, eyes now glued to the incredibly crunchy-looking fries in front of you.

“Corellian taters’ are the best darlin’, enjoy!” She jingles before scooting off to serve the next customer.

You both quickly delve into your meals. You hadn’t realized just how hungry you were, and you couldn’t remember the last time you had any food of some sort of sustenance. You lived of ration packs in the Army, and a specially cooked hot meal was like Christmas for you. But, curiosity still has you in a bitter grip, so you pause for a moment and peer up to Obi-Wan.

“What is a _Jedi_?” You ask, now completely and utterly interested in understanding who exactly he is.

Obi-Wan stops mid-mouthful, slowly putting the fry he was about to devour back into the basket. He clears his throat and straightens up a little as if he’s about to give some sort of memorized speech.

“Well, my dear, Jedi are warriors of the light, we are a force of good upon the land we live in. We are protectors who are united in our ability to utilize the Force, and maintain inner tranquility through seeking balance, avoiding emotions of anger and hatred, as those emotions lead to the dark side—,”

Whoa, whoa, hold your horses, Hercules. _The Force? Light side, Dark side_ … elaborate,” you interject. This was all a bit crazy.

“Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi their power. It’s an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together.” He exclaims. The worlds roll like honey off of his tongue, and you can tell you’re already addicted to his voice.

“…continue”

“Well, the Light Side of the force is the path that Jedi choose to walk, making ourselves vessels to the Force. The Dark Side is quite the opposite. Those that choose the path of the Dark side are considered Sith, and their intentions are solely individual, profitable.” He finishes. You can feel his emotion rolling off him in swathes. As soon as he mentioned Sith, his emotions dropped, the smile that once graced his handsome face is all but banished, instead, a hurt frown cripples his emotions. Trying to pull him out of his stupor, you blurt out the first question that comes to mind.

“So what powers do you have?” You ask, blunt as a knife.

“Well, for starters, I can do this,” he chuckles, and without moving a muscle a single fry starts to hover in the air right in front of your face.

“ ** _Shut the fuck up_** _,_ ” you whisper in astonishment. The fry drops immediately, and you bore a daring stare in Obi-Wan.

“How many times have I got to reprimand you on your language?” He chides, placing a hand out to quickly pick up and munch on the chip that had just been ceremoniously dangled by some invisible strings in front of your face.

“Do it again,” you demand, you have to see this again, just to make sure you’re truly not seeing things.

“ _If you insist_ ,” he chuckles and points to a speeder parked just outside the window. And without even a hint of strain, the speeder lifts precariously in the air and swivels slowly around on an axis. You glance back at Obi-Wan, who is intently staring at the speeder. You look back, only to watch him gently place the speeder back down, now facing the opposite way from before.

“ _This is some Matilda bullshit right here,_ ” you mutter, eyes plastered open in awe. You couldn’t imagine this man to be any better. He was incredibly handsome, so kind to an extent it hurts your heart, and now he’s just revealed he’s some sort of telekinetic space, God. But your thoughts are cut short but the firm grip on your chin. Your eyes dart back to Obi-Wan, who is now glaring daggers your way.

His grip is firm on your chin, and he brings his head in closer to yours, maintaining strict eye contact.

“ **Stop. Swearing. Or I will have to _make_ you.**” This wasn’t an aggressive threat, not one that is meant to scare you or frighten you — no…this was something else. Obi-Wan Kenobi was _flirting,_ and God’s… did he know how to press your buttons; all the right ones at least. And he seemed to have done the trick because now you’re completely and utterly breathless. All you can do is stare intently at the man you are now absolutely, one hundred percent reeling for right now. **_Fuck,_** _you love space wizards, especially ones named fucking Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _“_ I can read minds too, darling,” he mutters, slowly removing his grip on your chin, satisfied that he’s made his point…obviously pleased with the results.

“Hold up, you can _read minds_!? So you know what I’m thinking all the time?”

“Not all the time, only if I pry, but you are _incredibly loud_ sometimes, dear,” he counters, getting back to eating his fries before they turn cold.

“…loud?” Okay, now you’re genuinely confused.

“Your thoughts are loud, but only sometimes. Yours is an odd case, sometimes I can hear what you’re saying, and sometimes I can't. Your energy in the force is…unstable. See, everyone has a Force signature, and when you have a large affinity of Midichlorians, you’re able to harbor the Force in greater ways, however, with you, it seems…the opposite, like you...repel the force, sometimes -- when your emotions are getting the better of you. This is something I haven’t seen before, and I think that is why Master Yoda wanted us to stay together, to make sure that we keep this under control,” He confesses, he begins slowly rubbing his chin in thought, clearly perplexed by whatever theory that was running around in that incredible head of his.

“Well, okay, Midichlorians? Force signature… I, I’m sorry but I don’t understand what you mean…and, maybe…could you maybe teach me to not be so…loud?” You ask, trying not to show your hesitation. _Force signature? Did he say I repel the Force?_ As exciting as being next to Obi-Wan, it was also quite terrifying to know that, or to feel like there was something wrong with you, and that they had no idea how or what to do…and that for the meantime you’re just going to have to sit around and make yourself useful. But, thinking about the incredible telekinesis you’d just witnessed, excitement at the possibility of living out an actual dream gripped you again. _Maybe he could teach you a few tricks, in return for you teaching him?_

“I don’t see why not?” He replies, that beautiful smile of his returning to his lips. It truly was marvelous, and you knew you’d never be able to get enough of it. “Come, finish up your food and we’ll head back, you need sleep, you’ve had a busy day.”

______

For the second time today, you found yourself stood outside of Obi-Wan’s flat…apartment…condo…whatever it was. Pressing a button like before, the door whooshes open and you both walk in, with it closing with another electronic hum behind you.

Obi-Wan instantly heads into the kitchen to switch on what you assumed was the kettle. Not knowing what to do with yourself you stood like a lost child in the middle of the living room, rolling on your feet a little and swinging your arms. This whole day was incredibly overwhelming, and you couldn’t, even in your wildest dreams, even _begin_ to imagine what you’d experienced…and even though your circumstances could be seen as quite horrific and terrifying, you couldn’t help but feel _happy_ to be here, _happy_ to be in the presence of Obi-Wan and other incredibly magnificent beings, in this huge temple, on a grand planet, in the middle of another _motherfucking Galaxy_. The pure scale of your circumstances isn’t comprehendible, and you don’t think it ever will be.

“Tea, darling?” You hear faintly, like a whisper from deep within your mind. _Odd_ , you don’t remember thinking about Tea…Tea isn’t really a deciding factor in your circumstances right now, why are you thinking of —

“Hello? Amy, my dear, where have you gone?… _she was here just a second ago_ …” you hear, turning around you see Obi-Wan, walking from the kitchen and walking around his apartment. _He was…he was looking for you? But you’re right here, can’t he see you?_

 _“Obi-Wan, stop playing I’m right here,”_ you say, but no sound leaves your lips. _Huh, that's weird._ You go to take a step towards him to pat him on the shoulder but as you go to touch him, your hand falls through his shoulder as if…as if you don’t exist. _Okay,_ this was starting to freak you out, this was like back when you were on Earth when the Boys couldn’t see you. You quickly glance around the apartment, remembering that you left your backpack in the bedroom. You rush into the bedroom and try to dig through it but like before, your hands just slip through the objects in front of you. _You need to concentrate, center yourself._ So, you close your eyes, control your breathing and reach out, again, trying to touch the bag. As soon as you make contact, something shoots through you like ice, and before you know it, you’re touching your backpack in the bedroom, _for real._

 _“_ Oh! There you are, I didn’t hear you creep off, would you like some tea, my Dear? _”_ Obi-Wan asks, leaning on the doorframe casually. You don’t have the mental capacity to admire it right now, you’re still trying to process what exactly just happened. “Are you…are you okay?” He asks, now slipping off the doorframe and heading towards you, clearly concerned over your sudden change in demeanor.

“Yes, yeah, I’m fine, thanks, just…I think the events of the last day or so are starting to catch up on me..aha,” you say, laughing awkwardly towards the end in a sorry effort to convince him that you’re just tired and not absolutely shitting it at the fact that you just disappeared for a minute or so.

“If you’re sure…Tea will help, come,” He says, holding out his hand to you. You go to take it but hesitate slightly, and he notices but doesn’t let on. You take his hand, and you make your way into the kitchen.

_____

“So what Tea would you like?” He asks as he sets two cups out on the counter.

“Um, well, just regular…Tea?” You reply, completely unsure if Tea here is the same as Tea at home.

“Well, I’ve got Corellian, Naboo special, Coruscant special blend…” he says, but before he can finish his sentence you remember something.

“Wait, gimme a sec!” And before he can process what you've said, you’re bounding into the bedroom once again to grab your food pack. Once back in the kitchen, you open the tin and pull out a Teabag. “Tetley's will do—” you say, grabbing one of the cups and placing the teabag inside. Then, you grab a sachet of sugar from the tin and pour it in.

“…Tetley’s, I can’t say I’ve heard of that kind of Tea before?” Obi-Wan mumbles.

“Well, it’s alright, not the best and not the worst, but still good ol’ British tea!” You laugh. Tea was your savior during excursions, it was one of the only homely comforts you could bring with you, having possessions and trinkets just wasn’t an option, but Tea? Everyone has time for a cuppa. Just as you finish the kettle goes off and you make a move to grab it, pouring the hot water into the cup. Next, you take one of the spoons Obi-Wan layed out and twirl the teabag in the cup, making sure to get the most out of it. “Do you, um, have any Milk?” You ask.

“Milk, I mean, I have blue milk in—,” he says as he fills his cup of tea up too.

“Wait… _Blue. Milk_?” You chuckle, dumbfounded by what you’re hearing.

“Yes… _Blue milk_ ,” Obi-Wan reiterates, almost in a way as if to say _are you crazy? What, you don’t know what blue milk is?_

“I—I think I'll pass on the _Blue Milk_ —,” you chuckle, today couldn’t get any weirder. Instead, you fish out the teabag from the cup and place it on the small plate before you, and then you grab the small sachet of condensed milk from your rations tin and pour it in, swirling the mixture with the teaspoon from before.

“Wait, you put milk in your tea?” He asks, again absolutely dumbfounded by what’s going on in front of him. _Milk…in tea? That's criminal!_

“Ugh…yeah? Here, try this,” you say, fishing once again through the ration tin to grab a small bag of malted milk biscuits. You dunk one into your tea and quickly fish it out again, then hand it over to Obi-Wan. He looks at you hesitantly before slowly taking the biscuit, giving it a small sniff before taking a small bite. You watch him patiently with eager eyes, hoping that hell enjoy it.

“Oh… _My God’s,_ ” He mutters, his eyes blown wide at the new experience. “This… _what is this?_ ” He asks again, before sticking the whole biscuit into his mouth, practically hoovering it up.

“It's a malted milk biscuit, and this is British tea…on Earth, were pretty much the Godfather's of Tea” you laugh, enjoying the show of emotional turmoil playing out on Obi-Wan’s face.

“Malted Milk, British— _Godfather_?” He asks, completely and utterly lost to his own train of thought.

“You wouldn’t get it…” you say, taking a sip of your tea, but still maintaining eye contact with him as he revels in this new experience. And with that, the two of you sit and chatter on until both your pots of tea have gone cold, but neither of you cares, you’re both too enthralled in the conversation you’re both having to even realize a whole hour has yet again passed.

You chance a look at your watch only to see it's sitting comfortably at 11:48 PM. “ _Christ it’s late_ …” you mutter, blinking your eyes again to make sure you’re seeing it right.

“What is that?” Obi-Wan cuts your gaze, leaning over slightly and taking your wrist. He examines your watch intently, watching as the second-hand jumps around the watch face.

“It’s a watch,” you say, a little confused as to why it’s such a question. _Surely they have clocks here?_

“I can’t say I’ve ever seen anything like it, um, what are the three little spikey things? And what do the symbols mean?” He asks, genuinely curious.

“Well—,” you say, leaning further in so your heads are only centimeters away as you both peer down at the watch on your wrist, “The spikes things are called hands, and they sit upon the watch face. The one that is jerking now is called the second's hand, as it counts each second. This hand,” you point to the biggest hand, “is called the minute hand, and this one, the smallest one, is called the hour's hand,” you finish, but Obi-Wan stays silent, like he’s in a trance of sorts, so you continue, “And, and these symbols, they’re called Roman Numerals, they’re an ancient form of literate numeracy used by the Roman’s, who were fierce warriors who existed thousands of years ago on my planet. They were incredibly intelligent for their time, I mean, all things considered. They invented many things, but they destroyed many, too.” You finish. And you just sit there, intently watching the metaphysical cogs turn in that astronomical mind of his. Normally manners would dictate it is rude to stare, but you can’t help yourself. Something about him is just so… _right_ , so _pure_ and _genuine_ , innocent yet, _violent, powerful_ , **_wise_** _._ People say that God’s and beings of mystical nature never existed, that it's just a hypothetical way of education and hindsight that humanity uses Legend and Fairytales to demonstrate the lessons of life; but at this moment you know that you’re in the presence of a truly, incredible being and that isn’t a fairytale, that isn’t legend, _that is real_ , and you’re sat right next to him.

He slowly peers up from where he’s leaning over your wrist, and you lock eyes, once again, but now closer than you’ve ever been. You can feel the warmth of his breath on your skin as it twists and curls around your lips, kindly caressing and making your breath hitch uncomfortably in your throat. But you welcome this discomfort, for you cannot believe you have lived life, thinking yourself happy, only to not have known Obi-Wan; and now you question few moments of your experiences on Earth, knowing that you would trade anything just to spend another second under his spell.

“We should, you…you should get some sleep. We have training tomorrow.” He quickly snaps, shaking his head slightly as he stands from his seat and grabs both cups, leaving them in the sink. _He…did he not feel the same?_

You cringe at yourself a little, silently kicking yourself for being so foolish and letting someone get under your skin like this. _You’re better than this, for Christ’s sake! No, if he doesn’t feel the same, then you won’t force it._ You’ll keep to yourself, and you’ll be respectful, no matter how much you want to be closer. And just like your previous thoughts, the tales of Legends burn a painful pinch of hindsight into your conscience — like Icarus, you flew too close to the sun.

“…You need your sleep if you’re to have any chance against me…” Obi-Wan mutters from the sink. And with that you instantly laugh, the titanic of emotions finally capsizing as you break your self-deprecative destruction.

“I could say the same for you, _Master Kenobi,_ ” you giggle, and before he has time to counter you’re skipping off to the Padawan bedroom which you’re now to call home…for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the comments and interest! this is a slow burn but if you wanna stick around for the ride, it will be worth it!


	4. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Beautiful. I know,” he mumbles, giving your shoulder another tight squeeze to reiterate his point, “But, right now, I need to see you fight,” he says, quickly stepping back and getting into a ready position. 
> 
> “…Fight, you want to, to fight me?” You ask, not quite sure whether he is joking or not. 
> 
> “Yes, Dear. Loth-Cat got your tongue?” He chides, a smidge of sarcasm lacing his words. 
> 
> Oh, ok, he wants to play. 

And you thought that suddenly waking up on a planet in another Galaxy, only to be accompanied by a space wizard…a _Jedi_ …was the greatest thing ever. _Oh no_ … you were _wrong_. Granted, that was all great and everything, but it was no match for the fact that you were granted a _lie in_ — a grand one at that. 

You can’t remember the last time you let your body wake you up, not an incessant alarm clock or the hailing of bullets. It was weird, but definitely not un-welcomed. 

You rolled over to face away from the wall, yawning and grumbling as the hands of sleep slowly lifted their trance. Slowly blinking open your eyes, you suddenly jolt up, remembering where you are, then crying out a curse at the now, new forming lump on the top of your head from the ceiling you’ve just head-butted. “ _Fuck—,_ ” you mumble as you slowly roll out of bed, lightly rubbing your hand at the sore spot on the back of your head. You take a glance at your watch, **11:13 AM**. _Jesus, I really must've been tired_. Placing your feet on the floor, you flex your toes and submit to the urge to stretch, grumbling again as the aches and pains of years of warfare click and pinch your body. You decide to wrap yourself up in the blanket Obi-Wan had given you as you trudge out into the front room. 

But, it was empty, no sign of life. _Surely Obi-Wan would’ve told you if he was going out, or leaving you?_ Either way, you make your way over to the fridge, hoping to find some scraps to munch on. 

A sandwich catches your attention, and you quickly wolf it down without question. If it was Obi-Wan’s, you’d just make him another. He’d understand. 

Peering around the room again, you test your voice, “Obi-Wan?” _Nothing_ , “Obi-Wan, are you here?” Again, silence. Assuming he’s gone out, you decide it's probably best you get some fresh air, you’ve never been one for sitting around and doing nothing, so you quickly get dressed into a fresh set of clothes and head out into the temple. 

Although you’d never been to a Monk temple or anything grandiose like that, you could only assume that this is what it would be like. The halls were quiet, but the occasional patter of footsteps or rage of children laughing broke the silence and tickled that sense of security that so deeply hides away in your chest. You aren’t used to being so… _relaxed_. For years your body has been on high alert, always assessing, reassessing, waiting for someone to attack you, to hurt you — yet here... you don’t even have to give defending yourself a passing thought. It’s just, completely and utterly calm, serene, _balanced._

Before you know it, you’ve paced the halls for the last half hour and now you are stood outside some set of what appears to be... _Dojos?_

Glancing around again to make sure no one is watching, you gently place a hand on one of the doors, slowly edging it open. You chance a peek inside, but to your satisfaction, it is empty. You quietly step in, making sure not to make any noise as you close the door behind you. Stepping into the room, it is clear that it is some sort of training area, and upon further inspection your suspicions are correct. Around the edge of the room lay different pieces of equipment, which look like obstacles of sorts. You glance back around the Dojo, basking in the natural light that is pouring in through the high windows. The simple, creamy white walls are sturdy, but don’t feel overbearing, or claustrophobic — like before, it's just peaceful in here. 

Letting your gaze roll over the room, you come across a cupboard in one corner. Making your way over, you make note of the soft floor beneath you, the cushiony fabric lightly hugging the soles of your feet, dreamlike. Reaching into the cupboard, you’re quickly met with the familiar array of weapons, although these are… _different_. Surrounding one edge, an array of combat and throwing knives sit comfortably among one another, along the other sits small staffs and odd-shaped objects you’ve never seen before. But in the middle sits a familiar sight, an odd, metal cylinder. Picking it up, you eye it for a second. It's constructed of metal and is about a hands length or two long. Along the bottom sits black, corrugated slats, and as you look up, a stainless steel-like tube makes up the main body to the top where it thins dramatically into a golden copper colour but is then fanned out into a large flat disk. In the centre of the cylinder, sits a red button. And, if you have ever learnt anything from horror or sci-fi movies, is that you should definitely _not_ press the red button. 

So what do you do?

**_You press the red button._ **

Instantly the room is filled with a violent blue and the electric hum of raw, static energy. The moment chills you to the bone, and the shock of such a marvellous, beautiful object stuns you. You absolutely, 100% could not have guessed that was what the red button would do. And, as if the inner child was pulling puppet strings within your mind, you slowly back up and wave the funny looking laser sword in front of you. The majestic hum of the blade tickles your eardrums, and you can’t help the intoxicating smile that is now riddling your face, scrunching at your forehand and around your eyes, the emotion of happiness and utter awe broadcasted by your innate reaction to such a feat of beauty. 

_You are transfixed_. 

But, you should know better, because as you turn around Obi-Wan is staring right at you — and he too is struggling to fight the fantastic grin gracing his face. 

“So I see you’ve found my lightsaber,” he mutters. 

“This..this is _yours?_ ” You whisper, still not taking your eyes off of the mesmerising blue blade. 

“Yes, all Jedi have them, they’re called lightsabers. Unfortunately, I must ask for it back,”

“Yes, yes of course, sorry…I—I shouldn’t have touched it, I just, it—” you stutter out, trying to find a reason as to why you touched his stuff other than _it looked cool._

_“_ It’s quite alright, Darling, no need to panic,” he chuckles, reaching around you to switch it off so he could place it on his belt, “but I do believe we have some training to do, so…” he trails off, walking over to the cupboard to place the lightsaber back onto its stand, as well as removing his cloak, placing it neatly on the floor. He walks back over to you and places a hand on your shoulder. “Are you ok, my dear?” He asks, genuine concern now threatening to take over his grin.

“Yes…yes, I—I’ve just never seen anything like it. Its—,”

“Beautiful. I know,” he mumbles, giving your shoulder another tight squeeze to reiterate his point, “But, right now, I need to see you fight,” he says, quickly stepping back and getting into a ready position. 

“…Fight, you want to, _to fight_ me?” You ask, not quite sure whether he is joking or not. 

“Yes, Dear. _Loth-Cat got your tongue_?” He chides, a smidge of sarcasm lacing his words. 

_Oh, ok, he wants to_ **_play._ **

_“_ Are you sure? I don’t want to _hurt you,_ ” grinning back, you take a step back and calm yourself, standing broad and powerful. 

“ _Hurt me_? You could never, darling I’m a _Jedi—_ ”, But before he could finish his sentence, you’ve landed a nice, heavy thud of a kick to his chest, which sends his falling onto his back. _That's odd,_ he thinks, _I should be able to feel when she’s about to do something, I…what?_ Obi-Wan is visibly confused, and so you stop and crouch to the ground instantly, patting down his chest to make sure you weren’t too heavy-footed to start off with. 

“I—I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” you say, panicking a little as you pat him down, checking for injuries or any broken bones.

“No—no, it’s me, I--I got distracted,” he mutters, still slightly put out at his inability to use the Force to predict your actions. 

“No, I shouldn’t have—” but before you could finish, he’s gripped you by the ankles and is rolling you onto your back. Instantly you roll onto your front and scramble forwards, turning around as you both ready yourself into your respective fighting stances. Again, Obi-Wan lunged at you, but this time you dropped down, kicking your right leg out to trip him from behind. As he fell he grabbed your collar, bringing you down on top of him so that now you were straddling his hips. But, niceties aside, you were in full combat mindset and you were out to win — your body had trained for this for years, and every move was now muscle memory, you were practically a war machine now, designed and manipulated to kill. 

So, you braced to the side, jumping back up again to the other side of the room. Obi-Wan followed suit, _except — wait._ His belt was gone, _where…_ you had it. You had your right hand wrapped a couple of times in a loop, and your left was tightly gripping it as if it were a whip. And that's exactly what you intended to use it for. 

Flicking your right wrist, you shot the harsh leather belt out, cracking it just a few centimetres away from the skin on Obi-Wan’s forehead, only then pulling it back, snapping it taut. The toothy grin that pinched at Obi-Wan's eyes didn't put you off like it should've, and instead had the complete and opposite effect, shooting a wildfire of intense heat surging to your core. You were enjoying this way too much, and by the looks of it... so was Obi-Wan, though he'd never admit it. So, you'd use this to your advantage, cracking the belt a couple more times, letting the buckle ting and snap at the pull of your wrist. It kept him at bay for a few moments, but only briefly. Eventually, he lunged forwards, aiming to land a punch as he bound towards you, but you twisted to the side, wrapping his wrist in his own belt. He twisted around, not hesitating to throw a punch to your right cheek. You should’ve expected that, you did just threaten to whip the man, but nonetheless, the thrill of a hard punch to your jaw woke you up. _No stupid mistakes._ The anger at your mistake was now bubbling, so you quickly wrapped the retreating hand he’d used to punch you into the belt, binding his wrists to yours. He let out a sarcastic chuckle as the realisation hit him — but so did you, both of you reaping the benefits of your...interaction. The smirk on your face grows a little wider now, the true fun only just beginning. 

You shifted your weight harshly to the left, throwing him in a 180 to disorient and gain momentum. You then dropped to your knees, only to then twist and bring your entwined wrists above your head and then yanking hard, down over your right shoulder, bringing him onto his back; his head now facing you as his body was strewn away from your thighs. You quickly unwind his wrists, forcing the belt down over his neck to strangle.“Tiger got your tongue, _Master?_ ” The satisfaction in your voice over the play on words was clear. _Oh, you loved proving people wrong_ , especially when they pretty much do it for you. 

He gently patted your wrist to tap out, and you released him from the hold. Choking a little, he sits up and crosses his legs as he turns to face you, encouraging you to follow suit and do the same. You now both sat cross-legged opposite each-other, knees just lightly touching. 

“Where did you learn to do that?” He asked, rubbing slightly at his neck, still grinning despite the discomfort. 

“I—I had to learn it myself. In the army, you see, I was the only women in my training battalion, so I was always pitted to fight and train against men, who, if you take a look at me, were typically a lot larger and stronger than me — _physically_. So, to give myself a fighting chance, I had to play their weaknesses to my advantage,” you said, smiling a little towards the end. 

“Go on,” Obi-Wan encourages.

“Well, typically the men would think that they’re going to win, simply because I’m a woman and they’re bigger or stronger than me, but I’m a lover of physics, so I used that to my advantage. They weren’t especially quick or agile, and often they relied on their brute strength to win fights — that's only so good if you can actually _land a punch,”_ you say, harbouring an infectious smug grin as Obi-Wan realised what you were saying. 

“Smart girl,” he says, returning your smirk with an equally fictitious grin of his own. And at the use of his words, you blush a little, ducking your head in an effort to hide your _quite clear arousal_ at the specific concoction of praise. 

“Yes, well, I figured if I could avoid their punches and use their own weight against them, the odds were in my favour, you could say I would have the high ground... So, like when I took your belt, I used your momentum against you, which A, — means you end up on the floor or out of place, and B, — I use minimal energy to do so, harbouring your efforts to suit mine. It’s all just simple mechanics, really,” you joke, but pleased with your explanation. 

“Good… _again,_ ” Obi-Wan says. And with that, you both spend the afternoon training, learning from one another, morphing and smelting your own techniques with his, and vice versa, to a point where you were working in complete unison. 

_____

“Master Kenobi, you’re needed immediately in the Council Room, it is urgent—,” comes a voice, a smaller younger creature of sorts as they burst into the training room, catching you both off guard. They’re panting as if they’ve just finished running a marathon. 

“Yes, yes, of course, I’ll be there right away. Thank you,” he commands, instantly retrieving his cloak and lightsaber from the cupboard. You follow his movements with your eyes, waiting for his instructions. He walks to the door and is halfway out when he stops, turning towards you. 

“Well, come on! We can’t leave them waiting!” He says, waving his arm in a beckoning way to hurry you up. 

_____

“Skywalker, you are to accompany Master Kenobi and Amy to the Mid-Rim planet to resolve the escalating tensions,” says Mace Windu. 

“Go, you will,” Yoda confirms.

“Yes Masters, although, are we _sure_ it is safe for Amy to be travelling with us?” Anakin asks.

“Trained, is she not, Master Kenobi?” Yoda asks, turning his head towards Obi-Wan.

“Yes, she is. It was evident from our training today that her skill set is… _unique_ , and I feel as though the 501st and 212th will greatly benefit from her direction and expertise,” Obi-Wan assures. 

“What do you mean _unique_ , Master?” Anakin mutters, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face. And if looks could kill, Anakin would be facing an early grave as the sharpened daggers of Obi-Wan’s glare was enough to puncture even the most protected of souls. 

“ **Anakin,”** Obi-Wan starts, cursing the younger man with just the use of his name, “Amy is _very_ skilled in combat, and I feel as though she has more to offer us than what we can offer her,” Obi-Wan punctuates. 

“Yes, I am quite keen to see this style of fighting myself, Obi-Wan,” Mace says, rubbing his chin in thought, “Maybe even an incorporation of Vaapad could be organised,” He adds.

“I can ask, although I am sure there will be no objection, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan returns, nodding slightly at the offer. He knows Vaapad would be incredibly beneficial to not only your own fighting style but also that of Windu. 

“Midichlorian count, know she does?” Yoda asks, changing the subject to something of more gravity. 

“No, I—I have not broached that subject yet. Her energy in the force is something I have never experienced, Masters, as I am sure you can sense it too. I feel as though if we inform her of her abilities, we may not be able to offer the right support or, the fact of the matter being, we do not know what powers she does have,” Obi-Wan says gravely. 

No one truly understands what is causing your disturbance in the Force to be so… _unruly._ They understand that the force is not necessarily embraced on Earth and that the human race is not Force-sensitive. But that does not explain your unique signature. It is not like the usual signature a Force-sensitive may harbour, which is outgoing and pure. Their signature reflects their emotion, their current state of mind. For Obi-Wan, it curls slowly in a smooth, milky cloud of crystalline and sea foamy blues, caressing his form with every breath. However, yours is almost… _reversed_. Like the light isn’t radiating _out_ from you, but **_into_** you — as if you’re sucking in and absorbing the energy as you move. You’re not a vessel to the force, as one would normally expect, instead, you are a drain. And even though the Jedi are encouraged not to feel fear, it is unspoken among the Council members that their unease is not uncalled for. You are _dangerous_ , _unhinged_ , and they haven’t the faintest idea what to do about it. 

“Talk to her, you must, important her understanding, it is — only problems it will cause, secrecy will. Trust you Obi-wan, she must,” Yoda says, and the council room is silent. Everyone is contemplating the potentialities of this arrangement, but if anyone were to calm and train the unpredictable nature that is Amy, then it is Obi-Wan; the great negotiator of the Republic. 

“Yes, Master Yoda, I will see to it that we have this discussion. To add…what are we to do of her training? Must we teach her the way of the Jedi? She will have to face trials, and as we all know, she is not attuned to the Jedi way,” Obi-Wan asks. 

“Hmm…” Yoda ponders, his ears dropping and his attention shifting elsewhere, deep in contemplation, “Meditate I will, future uncertain, it is,” He says. And with that, he bashes his stick to the ground and the meeting is adjourned. 

_____

You’re waiting anxiously outside of the council chambers. You couldn’t necessarily hear what was going on inside, but the general energy was…stifling. It was tense, and more than one person was obviously displeased with the current situation. But, as the doors to the chamber swung open, it was quite apparent who was causing the tension. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan storm off down one of the corridors, and though you know it is rude to spy in on conversations, you only wanted to see if there was any way you’d be able to help. That and the fact that you just couldn’t help yourself, the SAS recon training made your skin itch with the need to gather intel, so, you silently watched from afar, keeping enough distance to make sure they couldn’t see you, but just close enough so you could listen in. 

“What kind of _nonsense_ is this, she is not trained in the form of Jedi, she will get killed out there, Obi-Wan!” Anakin boomed, his frustration clear. 

“She is more than capable of handling herself, Anakin, trust me when I say that she will not be easily intimidated,” Obi-Wan instructed, placing a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, bringing them to a halt just next to a pillar. 

“Yes, Obi-Wan, I understand, but she has no idea what she is getting herself into, she’s from another Galaxy for Maker’s sake! Think master, if she is to come with us, she must know,” Anakin demands. _Know what?_

“Anakin, I know. I do not feel comfortable bringing her along with us on this mission either, but her skill set is unmatched - she has experience beyond her years and her expertise could be game-changing!” Obi-Wan pleads, shaking the hand that is gripping Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Game-changing yes, but she isn’t a _Jedi,_ Master— _how can we trust her?”_ Anakin whispers, he knows he is asking dangerous questions, but he cannot rid the fact at hand, you’re _dangerous_ , and he doesn’t want to trigger a chain of unfortunate events which, he feels, the two of them will not be able to control. 

“Anakin, please, she must come with us. This is a test of sorts, we must see what she is capable of so that we can react accordingly. Keeping her locked up in the temple will not solve the problem, only make it worse. We must realise her potential before it becomes unhinged,” Obi-Wan mutters. _Unhinged…potential? What are they on about?_

“Master, with all due respect, I do not feel comfortable fighting alongside a ticking time bomb,” Anakin snarls, his brows furrowing at the idea. 

“Anakin, I do not appreciate your tone. She is not as dangerous as you are making her out to be, your ill-received emotions will only make things worse. You must have faith in me, young one. We must trust in the Force, she was brought to use for a reason,” Obi-wan insists, lining his voice with a bit more force this time, making sure his point comes across. 

“I suppose you’re right Master…but that doesn’t mean I am comfortable with this, she still has— _negative potential_ ,” Anakin whispers, removing Obi-Wan’s hand from his shoulder and turning to step away, “I just hope you’re prepared to do what is necessary if she were to Fall, Obi-Wan,” Anakin mutters before completely turning away and leaving Obi-Wan alone in the hallway. His shoulders slump, and you notice that this is the stance of a beaten, conflicted man. 

Without wanting to startle him, you slowly make yourself known to the outside world as you cautiously step into the hallway, bringing Obi-Wan’s attention to you. 

You can practically feel the tension rolling off of him, and if the look on his face didn’t say anything, you knew that Obi-Wan Kenobi was in need of a hug. You slowly strode up to him, maintaining the soft, but stern eye contact to make sure that he stood in place and just as you were within reaching distance, you grabbed him, pulling him into your arms and wrapping him tightly in your presence. You tucked your head into his chest and listened to the slowly decreasing beat of his heart. He tripped back a little, and a small gasp left his lips, but just as quick as he had moved back, he moved twice as quick into your embrace, tucking his head down and into your shoulder. 

Obi-Wan knew this was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be seeking console in others, and that as a Jedi he should release these feelings of anger and frustration to the Force, **_not_** rely on the comfort of others. But it just felt _so_ ** _good_** to be in your arms, and for you to be in his. He’d not felt the warmth of a hug in too long, and since Satine, he never trusted himself to ever _let go_ if he found himself in one again — and he supposes now that he should have listened to himself because, as time slowly moves on, his resolve on letting go of you is quickly wearing thin. He chastises himself for being so open and flirtatious, for insinuating plainly _devilish_ intentions, intentions he is not sure he will _ever_ be able to allow to come to fruition, intentions he _wants_ but knows he _cannot get._

“Obi, talk to me,” and that just about cuts it. The sweet, muffled voice grabs him by the heart and corners him — the empty, hollow shell of his capacity to care and love others is now being forced open and the sand timer has started ticking. He knows now it’s not a matter of _if_ , but a matter of **_when_**. And that realisation alone _terrifies_ him. He can’t lose another, he can’t go through that pain again. Too many times has the sand vial been broken, and too many times has it been hurriedly repaired and glued together, only for the missing pieces to allow sand to trickle out and collect in pools, sinking into hollow feelings of despair and loneliness. But now, you’re here, and the tighter you squeeze, the less sand falls from his grip. And so, he understands, it’s _you_ that is keeping him together, it’s _you_ that is allowing his version of time to return to normal, to reverse the entropy of darkness threatening to consume his soul. 

“I—I feel so conflicted Amy,” Obi-Wan mutters. 

“I, I think you know what you need to do, and I think you know that you need to be a bit lighter on yourself, to trust your instincts a bit more,” you say, trying to reassure him that his feelings are not invalid, “Sometimes, Obi, following the rules isn’t always the right thing to do. We learnt this the hard way on Earth, we all flocked like sheep to cater the needs of those who demanded it, instead of looking at the bigger picture and fixing the problem at hand. You are a wise man Obi-Wan, and I have complete faith in whatever decisions you make, you must let go Obi-Wan, let go of the feelings that plague you so new ones can heal you,” And you punctuate your meaning by squeezing just that little bit tighter. 

Obi-Wan sighs, you were right. He had to let go of those past feelings and focus on the bigger picture. Grieving is a natural part of life, but the whole purpose of grieving is to feel and let go. Holding onto the past will only suppress the future, and he knows what he must do, he knows what is right, he just hopes that he has the strength to do it. 

You tug on Obi-Wan a little tighter again, before letting go. You move your head from his chest, but bring your gaze back up to him, holding onto both of his biceps, you sigh, “I’ve never been one for politics Obi-Wan, but I have spent my fair share working under those that rule. You have a choice in this, I did not have that luxury. Do what feels right, do what brings you comfort, do not sacrifice your own needs for the needs of others who would not return the favour to you. Sometimes... you have to be selfish.” You finish. 

Obi-Wan lifts his head and just stares at you. Everything you said was exactly what he needed to hear, exactly what he’d been telling himself but refusing to believe. But, because the words came from you, unprompted and honest, he must do his duty and believe them. _Yes, he must do what feels right_. But what he feels right now is definitely _not_ what he should be thinking, as his attention finds itself upon your lips. 

He’s drawn like a ship in a Tracta beam, he can’t look away. He wants so badly to kiss you, to take that pretty mouth of yours for himself. He wants so badly to show you how he feels, to show his hidden, deep desires to seek pleasure in you. 

And you gaze up at him, following his attention and realising that he too is thinking what you’re thinking. Your heart is practically soaring right now. Never have you fallen so hard for someone, ever. You are just under some sort of spell, both of you frozen in time and not wanting to crank the lever to start it back up again; like entropy has met its equilibrium. 

That's when you find yourself leaning up, pushing slowly on your tiptoes to meet the invitation of his lips. Except you can't, because Obi-Wan has stepped back, and has decided that now of all times is to fiddle with his belt and reach into his pocket and turn on his communicator.

**_Hurt_** _doesn’t even begin to cover it._

You get the hint. He doesn’t want anything to do with you. He just wants to wind you up, make you believe he wants you, and then leave you hanging, each and every time. Well, you’re not falling for it again. You know your way back to your quarters, and you know its best if you just leave without saying anything, making your way back to the privacy of your bedroom to seethe there. 

But you don’t. You’re pissed. 

**_“Fuck you.”_ **

Obi-Wan freezes mid-conversation with Cody, who was just prepping the ship for departure tomorrow morning. His gaze cuts to you, eyes now alight with something you’ve never seen before, a darkened, slow-burning fire that all but fuels your own anger. 

“ ** _Pardon?_** ” Obi-Wanreplies, sternly, almost inaudible. _But you hear him all right_. 

“ _I said_ , **Fuck. _You._** ” And you punctuate each and every syllable. 

“ _Excuse me,_ Cody” Obi-Wan says, and closes the top on the holo-projection, although his stare has not left yours throughout this whole interaction. Your heart is thumping now, to the point you fear it may actually pop out of your chest and run down the hallways due to the stress. But you're not backing down. You’ve been in some of the most dangerous, stressful situations one can imagine, and you didn’t back down then, so there's no way in hell backing down now. But, before you have time to counter, Obi-Wan has grabbed you by the arm and is hauling you down the corridors of the Jedi temple. You protest but punching and pushing at his grip — but its unrelenting, and the two of you just scramble against each other until you are yet again at the door to his quarters. The door slides open and he yanks you in, and just as the door closes you let all of your unbridled rage rear its ugly head. You twist out of his grip and kick him into the wall, bridging a few feet gap between the both of you. He recovers and goes to grab you again but you stop him dead in his tracks. 

A feeling you’ve never felt before, something foreign, but…intelligent, alive, and very, **_very powerful_**. It's coursing through your veins now and it’s almost blinding you, and the familiar buzz of static clouds your mind and brings dark spots to your vision, but you hold out, _you’re not done yet_. You throw a hand out in front of you, splaying your fingers and forcing your palm in his direction, channelling all your anger and hurt in his direction, pushing him back up against the wall. Obi-Wan gasps as he is shunted back, the air in his lungs knocked out from the sheer blunt shock of your reaction. 

Next, you grip your hand into a tight fist, and slowly begin dragging it towards you. Obi-Wan begins to choke, not from strangulation, but instead from the agonising pain of the force within him being torn and ripped from his control. You hold him there, in this complete state of distress, teetering on the edge of both yours, and his own self-control. 

“ **Don’t _ever_ touch me like that again, do I make myself clear?**” You growl, your voice wavering and flickering a harrowing tale of hurt and anger. 

“ _Y—yes…_ ” Obi-Wan breaths out, struggling against the lingering pressure on his chest. 

“ _If you don’t_ ** _like_** _me, Obi-Wan, stop_ ** _leading me on_** _. It is_ ** _cruel._** ” Snarling this time, your emotions twist into excruciating hurt, the power you harbour intensifying and magnifying the bleeding ache of rejection. 

“It's not that I do—don’t like you…I—Jedi are not…attachment is **forbidden** ” he chokes, and just like a switch, the rage dims and Obi-Wan drops to the floor, gasping for air. He clutches his chest, but the pain is not the lack of oxygen, but more so the sudden influx of the Force surging back into his body. Like pins and needles in a leg, or a cramp, the feeling that returns is not unwelcome, but it is painful to say the least, even if it be temporary. 

And that's when you realise what exactly you’ve just done. The guilt is unparalleled. It doesn’t matter if it is forbidden or not, it's the fact that he said **no** , he pulled away, and that your initial reaction was to act like a spoilt child and throw a tantrum, a dangerous, _uncontrollable_ tantrum. The rage from before has slowed its pace, and now the heavy, leaded guilt sinks you to the ground. You have never reacted like this before. You’ve always had a close relationship with anger, but you’ve never let it rule you; normally you would embrace it and use it to your advantage, only to let the emotion slip away when the time had passed. But for some inexplicable reason, the moment he rejected you, you saw **red**. 

“I—I’m, sorry, Obi-Wan, I’m _so—sorry_ , I don’t know what _that_ is, I’m so _so_ sorry, _please_ —,” You mutter out, still stuck in place. You gaze down at your hands and flex your fingers. Never have you done anything like that. But that isn’t your main concern right now, Obi-Wan is. _You did this_ , this was _your fault_ , now **fix it**. “Please, let me help you, I—I didn’t—,”

“Darling, it's ok, just, please…manage your emotions. I feel I am partly to blame for this too, I—I must explain myself,” Obi-Wan assures as he pushes himself up off the ground, brushing down his garments as a nervous response to the tricky situation he now finds himself in. He looks up at you and immediately his heart sinks. Your eyes are red and puffy, cheeks stained with tears, and you’re visibly trembling. He knows he owes you an explanation for his behaviour at the very least, “Why don’t we go and sit down on the sofa and talk this out, hmm?” He says, bringing an arm out as he cautiously steps forward, ushering you over to the sofa. You both sit, except you take extra care to sit on the opposite side of the sofa, leaving as much space as you can between each-other. You don’t want to hurt him again, and now you don’t even trust yourself to keep a tap on your own emotions. 

You tuck your hands underneath your ribs and wrap around yourself, curling in. You feel so small now, so weak and miserable, it’s _embarrassing_. This whole situation is a complete and utter _fucking mess_ , you’re a mess, _your life is a mess_. But you’re broken out of your self wallowing by a gentle hand, a lifeline, courteous of the ever-generous Obi-Wan. He pulls the closest arm out from its grip around you and pulls, slowly encouraging you over towards him until eventually your head is resting on his lap and you’re laying out along the sofa. One of his hands sits along the upper part of your waist, where his thumb leaves small, comforting circles on your trembling ribs, whilst the other slowly soothes your hair in gentle, passive strokes. 

Eventually, you’re calm enough to reason, and Obi-Wan breaks the silence. 

“It is forbidden for Jedi to have attachment… attachment leads to feelings of anger and jealousy, and therefore to the Dark Side," Obi-Wan starts, but you cut him off.

"You don't have to explain yourself, it's ok, no means no and I'm sorry I read things wrong, and I apologise for my language, it was most rude of me to address you like that, especially whilst you were mid-conversation," you sniffle, trying your best to hide the cracks of nervousness in your words.

"Amy, it's...it's complicated. I accept your apology, although I am sure Commander Cody found it quite amusing--," but before he can comfort you, your heart drops. _Oh shit._

_"C--commander?"_ you mutter, hoping that you just heard Obi-Wan wrong and you didn't just swear in front of a senior ranking official.

"Yes, Commander," Obi-Wan reiterates.

Oh, _Jesus Christ._ You've really blown the boat out on this one, _what a fucking_ ** _idiot._**

"I am _so_ sorry, Obi-Wan, I--," you stop, not wanting to dig yourself into a hole you can't get out of. Maybe you should take Frankie's advice and just keep your mouth shut, " _so much for a great first impression_ ," you mutter out loud. You've completely blown it. The room falls silent now, and you slowly allow yourself to revel in the calming touch of Obi-Wan. You get it, he's just being nice, being the gentleman he has been born and raised to be -- but deep down you don't want things to be that simple; you want him to want you, you want these small actions and personal moments to have an ulterior motive; to be for you because he _feels_ for you, not because it's the right thing to do, but because you want to feel worth _something_ , to feel like a _possession_ and not an _object._ You've been nothing but a number, a tool in the rigorous machine that is violent politics for over a decade now. You forbid yourself from luxuries like a social life or sentimental connections, but you're not home anymore, you're in a completely different Galaxy. But life is never fair you reason; because even though you're ready to start letting someone in, they are not even remotely interested in returning the gesture. It hurts, but when has life ever been anything but painful for you? Looking back on it, _what has your life been_? You spent all those years 'doing good' and serving others, only to never have others do good for you; what's the point in living life if it isn't even yours to enjoy?

Life is just a vicious cycle of hurt and regret, and now more than ever you wish you pulled your own trigger all that time ago.

Obi-Wan has been quiet for some time now, and, now you focus again on your physical body, you notice his hands have stilled, resting peacefully on your head and shoulder. You chance a look up to make sure he's ok, and you're glad you did because Obi-Wan's head was leaned over onto the side of the arm of the sofa, completely passed out from sleep. You couldn't help but smile at his peaceful form; a couple of unruly tendrils of golden strawberry blonde hair tickling his forehead, and the painful lines of stress melted away, giving in to the smooth, tranquil blanket of serenity. He truly was a masterpiece, and he didn't even know it. You knew this man didn't reciprocate his feelings to you, through either his own decision or that of the Jedi rulings, but it didn't mean you had to be cruel, so, you just relaxed, fully indulging in the company of one another in the seclusion of his apartment, away from prying eyes and judgement.

You could go through the hurt if it meant you could have more moments like this -- this was worth it. _He_ was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was a difficult one to write, but I promise the next chapter will have lots of fun! enjoy xo


	5. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You’d only known each other for a few days now and already it felt like you had known him all your life - this unwritten connection fusing you both together in ways neither of you wanted to acknowledge for the moment. You, because your feelings were moving incredibly fast and you had to be mindful of your situation; you can never trust anyone. Those you have trusted have only ever hurt you and you fear that if you let these feelings harbour in the way they’re un-shamefully manifesting like they are, the moment Kenobi breaks your trust like you know he will, you don’t know if you will be able to hold it together this time."

You woke to a jolt and the sudden displacement of something beneath you. Before you could catch yourself, you'd fallen harshly to the floor in an agitated heap of confusion and blurred vision.

" _Shit_ , Amy...we have to get up, it's late, _we're late-_ -," growled Obi-Wan, who, once you managed to open your eyes to catch onto the commotion soon recognised that he was scrambling around the apartment like a headless chicken. You’d both fallen asleep on the couch from last night, your head resting peacefully on his lap, or at least it was until he’d gotten up so quick he’d thrown you off the sofa in blinded panic. However he was so caught up in whatever he was doing he didn’t even notice you lying grumpily on the floor as he was frantically grabbing things, clothes specifically and chucking them untidily into the duffel bag he'd somehow scraped up in his scurry. But that's not what caught your attention, it was instead the unsavoury choice of words the ever-polite Obi-Wan Kenobi had decided to use. Like Christmas had come early, you jumped at the opportunity to chastise the man.

" _Obi-Wan Kenobi!_ I **_beg_** your _pardon_?" you say in a mock shock voice from the floor of his apartment, making a dramatic gasp as you sit up and prop yourself up on the sofa. You were a terrible actor, and it showed. Nonetheless, you got your point across.

"Oh _don't even start_ my Dear, you have _no_ ground to stand on!" Obi-Wan reprimands, but not bothering to turn and face you, instead focusing his sole attention on packing his wardrobe, as well as a few extra things for you. You'd not had chance to shop or grab any spare clothes since your arrived so his old Padawan robes would have to do. Once you'd made yourself comfy again, you curled up into the corner of the sofa, tucking your hands under your thighs as you watched the man panic. You don't understand what all the fuss is about, it's not like you had anywhere to be.

"What's the rush?" you ask, he really was visibly irritated, it was obviously something important.

"We are **late**! We are meant to be boarding in **10 minutes** , and I haven't even packed, and neither have you! _This is most--_ ," Obi-Wan stammers, nearly tripping over his cloak as he hurriedly shucks it on and over his shoulders. He opens the last drawer to the cupboard on the right and pulls out more robes and another cloak and all but chucks them at you. You don't even have time to react before he's commanding you, kneeling down at the foot of the sofa in front of you and unlacing your boots.

"What do you think you're doing?! _Not even gonna buy me a drink before_ \--" you say shocked, but this time your reaction isn't fake. _What the fuck does he think he's doing?_

_"Its’s not that, Amy_ , we have a mission, were heading to Yerbana to quell the separatist disturbance, I haven't got time to explain now--" he says, pausing as he pulls the second boot off and pats your thighs in a way to get you up, again picking up the clothes he had chucked at you and forcing them into your hands, "just please **get changed**! We have to leave, **_now._** _"_ he finishes. You mumble a grunt of displeasure at the sudden wake-up call but do as you’re told, jogging off to your room to quickly get changed and grab your rucksack. You do a quick pass over to make sure you have everything, but then you realise you still haven't been given your guns back from before the hospital. You're not leaving this planet without them, no way in _hell_. You shout from your room, "Obi!", your new nickname for him muffled by the spare t-shirt you’d packed on Earth being pulled over your head, your fringe falling into your eyes before you have chance to pin it back. You don't have time to fix it right now, so the messy, unkept ponytail will have to do.

" **What**?" he shouts back, followed by the metal ding of something falling to the floor.

"Where's my guns?" you shout back.

" _What_?!" he shouts again, you can hear the frustration building in his tone.

"Where. Are. My. _Guns_?" you punctuate, practically screaming now.

"I, _uh_ , I had to give them to Cody for inspection, they're not standard issue!" he shouts back. He was obviously lying and he was doing a terrible job as well, which only wound you up more.

"Wha-- _Why?_! They're _my_ guns, I need them! Where are they?!" you're dumbfounded. They're your things, he didn't have the right to take them from you - yes they're guns but surely they had seen a pistol or submachine gun before, they could've given them back to you by now. Plus, the temple was practically surrounded by armed guards, and if Obi-Wan got to carry his lightsaber, why couldn’t you carry your guns?

" ** _Why_** do you **_need_** to know?!" He shouts, and you hear his footsteps closing in on your location.

"I need them!" this mans got some right cheek expecting you to leave this planet without any form of protection.

"We can just give you some of ours! Come on and hurry up!" he finishes by knocking impatiently at your door, and the faint tap of his foot tapping against the floor echoes quietly in your room. You cant help the familiar feeling of anger rising in your chest, but you do your best to quell it as you open the door... aggressively, still in the process of shifting your rucksack onto your back. You grit him an angry look before striding out past him and back over to one of his cupboards. _Maybe he'd stashed them away somewhere in his apartment? He’s lied before, who’s to say he hasn’t hidden them from you?_

Recognising what you're doing, he grabs you by the arm and begins to pull you over to the door. Now, you would've protested like you did the day before, but as soon as that memory of the aftermath hit you, you knew better than that, you'd never react like that again, not after the way he treated you after; he was too kind, too caring for his own good. You swore you wouldn't be cruel to this man; and you couldn't deny, for some reason…this small tiff was exciting you. You were now leaning into his touch, his charge over you was drawing you in. But, you knew better than to get shitty with him so you bit your tongue and thought of a different approach - opting instead just to do the easiest thing and keep quiet; but he was insistent on dragging you away so you had no other choice, "Uh-uh, I am **_not_** leaving this planet without my stuff!" you say, beginning to lose your patience and yanking his arm off of yours as you stride over to the other side of the room, checking the other cupboards and looking for any secret compartments.

"The _Republic_ is in **danger**!" He all but shouts, exasperated, his arms moving wide as he shows his complete agony at your refusal to leave. Time was ticking and he couldn't be late, _Obi-Wan Kenobi was never late._

"Your _life_ is in danger if you _don't. give. me. my._ ** _guns_** _._ " you sneer, turning aggressively and striding up to him, squaring up just millimetres from his face.

"We have to leave right now! This is for the greater good!" He curts back, grabbing you by both arms and moving in even closer to you to the point if you wanted to, you could head-butt him and he wouldn't be able to react, no-matter what Jedi senses he had.

"Greater good?! _Don't_ give me that **_bullshit,_** " you snide, but then you notice the smallest of smiles tickle his lips, and that fire in his eyes from yesterday has all but relit, this time a warm and flickering flame. You know you shouldn't wind him up, it only makes things worse, but by God did you just _not give a_ ** _fuck_** anymore. **_Fuck it_**. You cant even have an argument with this man without getting turned on. _So screw it,_ you're gonna embrace these feelings even though you know you shouldn't; for the moment, the reward outweighs the benefit - you're in a different fucking galaxy for _Christ's sake_ , anything is possible. _Grow a pair and just_ ** _say_** _it_.

"I am the greatest good you're ever gonna get, **_Master Kenobi_** " you snarl, but in a smirky, flirtatious way. _Two can play this game Mr. Kenobi;_ if you're gonna flirt with me, I'm gonna flirt with you.

Game on.

Kenobi stammers, but he doesn't move away like you expected him to, instead he is just still. He doesn't even risk breathing and you wonder if you have broken some sort of programming chip or if Obi-Wan.exe has actually stopped working. After a hot minute, his grip on your arms tightens, and before you know whats going on, the room spins around you - everything a blur. And then thud, **_shit_** , you're trapped against the wall. _What is going on--_

He's kissing you.

Okay you definitely were _not_ expecting this reaction. However you don't protest, it's futile, you want this man and he wants you; and with the little space he has allowed for you to move...you lean into it, pouring everything into this kiss in an effort to cleanse your guilty conscience. You shouldn't be indulging in this, you hardly knew him... _but why did it feel so right? Why did it feel like his lips were carved exclusively for you, like his desperation was only cured by the intimate presence of your skin to his?_ You could question it all you liked, but you knew you were meant to do this. You felt a cool and icy shiver rack your body, only for it to be chased away by a searing heat that ignited your senses and threw you into the deep end of arousal. You were hot, but not in reaction to temperature, but hot and drunk on his heat, his incessant movements and pressure, his greatest efforts to get more of you, his need to make you understand how you make him feel. So you return the favour, moving your jaw in unison with his, your minds and souls binding and moving like forbidden clockwork. It felt so **_fucking good,_** he felt good, _everything in this moment felt good_. His soft lips were a juxtaposition to his actions, he was rough, aggressive - completely contrasting to his usual gentle nature.

This was needy, _possessive_. He needed you, and you needed him.

Eventually you both had to break away for air, and it was then you realised that his hands had moved from your arms and were now either side of your head, gripping tightly to your hair like he was afraid you'd slip away if he let go. But you would never go, not after that; not after feeling what you felt. The thought of leaving his side now panged your chest, and you felt this unwritten connection to his soul - it was nothing you've ever felt before, something you don't want to feel again with anyone but **him**.

"I--I'm sorry, I shouldn't ha--," he rasps, and his eyes widen with panic as he realises exactly what he's just done. His body had gone into autopilot and he just couldn't resist the temptation to just show you exactly what those words made him feel. He'd only known you briefly for a day or so, but he already knew you spoke the truth - _you were the greatest good he was ever going to get,_ and he could not let you think otherwise; he'd be a fool to make the same mistakes as before, especially when he felt this strongly about you. It was forbidden, the Jedi Order would not condone his feelings; but the pain he has felt time and time again is not an option anymore. He is going to take your advice and serve himself, to be selfish just this once. The Force had brought you two together for a reason. He couldn't deny the feeling the felt the moment his lips touched yours; an incredible heat burned his body from the inside out but was immediately extinguished by a glorious cooling surge of ice that calmed his nerves and sent him falling into the ever deepening pit of lust. It was like you were _made for each-other_ , perfectly complimenting the others differences and calming the raging storms that twisted and turned within both your souls, pooling and mixing into something you could both share, a united feeling that was exclusive to just **_you_** _and_ ** _him_**.

"Shut up--" you moan, leaning in to kiss him once again, this time throwing your arms around his neck to bring his body to yours. You needed to be close, to be his.

That was it. His last tether of resolve singed away and the ice from before swept him into a frenzy. He grabbed you again, and like before, the intimate feeling of your souls blending blinded his arousal and shot shooting pains though his chest.

_'ting-ting-ting-ting'_

“What's--that," you breathe out between kisses, hoping you're just hearing things. Yet you aren't, and Obi-Wan reluctantly pulls away and turns away from you. He knows exactly who that is. _How was he going to get himself out of this one?_

"Anakin"

"Obi-- _Master_. Are you okay? You're late...and you look _flushed_ , are you ill?" Anakin inquires, the blue holo-projection of his head moving closer to inspect Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan hastily turned away from you, doing his best to get you out of the frame - he could hide his emotions, you could not, and by the way your hair was strewn in wild directions here, there and everywhere, it'd be quite obvious why he was late.

"No, no, I'm fine, I--My alarm didn't go off and so I woke up late, Amy has just finished getting ready and were on our way down now," Obi-Wan blurts out. He was a great negotiator, yes - but Anakin knew his Master like no one and he soon caught onto Obi-Wan's poor attempt at lying.

" _Master_...," Anakin pauses, and you notice him clearly eyeing up Obi-Wan in speculation. You silently prayed he would not catch on; you had a bad feeling Anakin was someone who would not let you forget something like this, and you hoped not for your sake but for Obi-Wan's that he'd drop the act soon enough, "Sure Master... _sure_. Get down here, we're leaving in 10." Anakin smirks before cutting the transmission - not allowing Obi-Wan to protest.

" **Shit** " Obi-Wan swears. 

" _Language_ " you remind him, giggling as he turns and gives you the evils. But it doesn't last long, and he soon joins you until you're both in a fit of laughter. _Surely if it felt this good it was the right thing to do?_

_"_ Come on _,_ we don't have long, let's get down there before they suspect anything else, come," Obi-Wan finishes, hitting the panel on the door and grabbing his duffel bag on the way out as you follow him into the hallways and to the hanger.

________

As far as awkward conversations go, this just about takes the cake.

You were stood in the ships war room, alone with Obi-Wan and Anakin. The silence was deafening, and you couldn't ask Obi-wan for help because he was just as guilty as you. You were both to be punished it seems, but you'd always argue it was worth it.

" _So_...let's address the bantha in the room" Anakin starts off strong - you freeze. You're pretty sure your heart just dropped out your chest, or you wished it would because it would be less painful than having to sit through this conversation. Obi-Wan however is as cool as ice, and you suppose this is why he has the rank of General and is one of the most decorated Jedi in the Order... _or so Anakin tells you;_ either way he is the epitome of calm and he brushes Anakin's comment off like an insignificant breeze with a roll of his shoulders.

"And _what's that,_ **Anakin**?" Obi-Wan interrogates. He's feeling risky today - you have to admit, the guys got balls. If attachment is forbidden, he really is running a fine line, maybe the general isn't as much of a straight arrow as you thought - everyone loves an adrenaline rush...

Anakin eyes the both of you for a hot minute. His attention leaves Obi-Wan and zones in on you. He knows you're the weakest link here, or that is what he thinks anyway. _Come on Amy, get your shit together, you were in the SAS for fucks sake!_

_"Yes,_ ** _Anakin_** _?"_ you snap back at him before he has a chance to interrogate you too. You broaden your shoulders and take a step towards him, moving past Obi-Wan and standing protectively in front of him. Inside you were screaming, but on the outside, you were as hard as Beskar. Nothing was going to move you, you were a force that couldn't be reckoned with. Anakin was quiet, but he caught your body language and strode towards you, crossing his arms across his chest and looking down at you - his own attempt at intimidation. But it was no use, you'd faced worse people, warlords and mass murderers. Anakin was easy game.

" _Nothing_." He hums, but it soon turns into a smirk. He eyes you, hard, like he's somehow seeing past your barriers and not at you, but through you; like he was reading your mind. It was weird, and an odd tingle scratched at the back of your head. On impulse you reached back and scratched it, but it wouldn't rid the dull ache that was quickly forming. The only way you could describe it was like someone was knocking on your head from the _inside_. Obi-Wan noticed your confusion and stepped in, curbing a situation before it starts.

"Anakin you know _better_ than that, **don't**." Obi-Wan warns, chastising the younger man for his behaviour. You didn't know what was going on but figured it was some weird space wizard shit so you just kept to yourself. Even if they were to explain it, you were sure you wouldn't understand anyway. You just wanted to hear the mission debrief, get your guns back and find your cabin. Obi-Wan had mentioned you using a data pad on the walk to the ship as a means to pass the time - but you had a feeling you wouldn't be doing much reading considering you were about to become a _motherfucking Astronaut_. This was something you hadn't told Obi-Wan - you were originally an academic. You accepted an offer to study Astrophysics at Oxford - your dream literally coming true. It was all you ever wanted, to learn and study the stars, the moons and planets - endless, infinite lands and places of opportunity, discovery.

Space mesmerized you.

It always had. It was something you and your Dad we're always interested in. You supposed your curiosities stemmed from his own fascination with life outside of the little rock you inhabited, and those principles were drilled into your soul from the moment you were born. The sheer mass of concept for Space was incomprehensible to the human mind, and you always found yourself wondering what it was like beyond what you could see, what was yours to understand. The theory of reality is what caught your attention, what really drew you in. You figured out from an early age that things only exist because they're ours, because our eyes have laid upon them; like discovering a continent for the first time, or finding a new star in the sky; our cognition on reality changes every-time a new one is discovered. But reality doesn't define truth. Reality is a concept moulded by the human mind, it's programmed into us, allowing us to function in _our_ reality; and to us, that is all that matters, that _our_ truth is _our_ reality. To us, humans on Earth, life means _something_ \- an organism that is living; but that's _our_ concept of reality on life. Other creatures may have other definitions and criteria for life, and that's why when Obi-Wan attempted to explain the Force and its intelligence, the fact that it binds and interwinds with everything within the Galaxy, your interest surged. The infinite possibilities of your conscience instantly evolved beyond control and now you were incapable of grasping any form of relativity because your basis for understanding, your core concepts of life, your own reality had shifted - and like gravity, your connection to life as you knew it had all but been manipulated into something new, a different mass of knowledge, a different belief.

A new reality.

But you don't get much time to contemplate as the doors to the war room open and a few soldiers walk in. You turn around to face them and stand at attention - this was a habit that wasn't going to break anytime soon.

“Cody, Rex - this is Amy. She’ll be joining us to Yerbana,” Obi-Wan introduced you. The two soldiers nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

“Yes, we've heard of you, the troops are eager to meet you, say - you were a solder before you found yourself here?” Rex asks, removing his helmet along with Cody and resting it under his arm.

“Yes, I was a Commanding Officer in the SAS... Which is like intelligence and reconnaissance. We were best of the best.” you reply. You weren't one for self-praise but you also weren't lying - the SAS was one of the top, if not _the_ best armed intelligence organisation on Earth, and you were proud to be considered an essential part.

“Ah, perfect. We have the mission detail here, we are eager to hear your opinion on our strategy, General Kenobi told us that was one of your specialities?” Cody returned. This calmed you a little, A - because you'd be doing something familiar, something you were naturally gifted at, organising battle-plans and stealth routes; and B - because Obi-Wan had spoken highly of you to the Troops. It was a small gesture but heartwarming all the same.

“Sure, let's have a look, ” you assert, slipping into your commander mindset instantly.

_____

The plan was a solid one, you had to give them that - although the only grievance you had was Anakin's obsession with running head-first into danger. You'd said time and time again that there was a time and a place for blunt aggression, but he was just not having any of it. He insisted his team, the 501st was to go for a full-on frontal assault. Your frustration with his incompetence and disregard for your opinion was frustrating beyond belief. Every time someone brought up a new idea, he'd just butt in and demand he knew best. Over an hour had passed and you'd had enough.

‘Skywalker, how am I going to get it past that thick skull of yours that running headfirst into a firefight we are _blatantly_ outnumbered against is not only a stupid idea but a selfish one at that?” you let out, gripping the sides of the war table until your knuckles had turned white. You didn't need to look up to know the face he and everyone else in the room was pulling. The room was silent, no-one even dared to breathe. You had been calm throughout the whole instigation, choosing only brief moments to speak and provide your input. But he was just driving you up the wall. No one said anything so you continued.

“I have faced countless war zones, seen death more times than I would like to ever admit, as I am sure you have as well. Yet you seem so complacent with your tactics? Use that brain of yours and see the bigger picture, hmm? If we run headfirst into this, block A and C will be overrun within minutes, and no amount of Jedi _fuckery_ is going to save you from that; so drop the hero antics and listen. If the 212th drop at B, and you drop at D, we can counter from both sides whilst I send my crew in through C and infiltrate from inside; disabling the electronics, lights and defensive cannons. This will buy you both a distraction and we can work from the inside out, as well as allowing aircraft artillery to attend if things go south. If their attention is initially drawn to my team, their backs will practically be turned to you and _then_ you can swing that glitter stick of yours to your hearts content, ok? Just... for the love of _Christ_ have some **patience** ” you finish, breathing heavily now that you’d managed to get your plan out in the open.

No one dared to say a thing, and you were now regretting your informal choice of words and chastising. You weren’t even part of the Army here and you were inciting orders. But, before you could backtrack, Anakin interjected.

“You’re right,” Anakin mumbled, followed by a brief huff of frustration, “I just want to get this over with…either way we still have the weeks long travel there and back, we have plenty of time to plan. Let’s pick this up tomorrow.” he finished, and you don’t even get time to reply before he is strutting out of the room in a sulk.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan follows. You don’t see the cautionary glance he gives you, but knows better than to let his former Padawan stroll off alone with his emotions. He could practically feel the anger in swathes. You were with Rex and Cody, they’d look after you - so Obi-Wan shuffled after Anakin and out into the hallway.

You still haven’t bothered looking up from the table and your shoulders tense when the heavy doors swing back shut at Anakin’s angered exit. You close your eyes and take a deep breathe, counting down from ten like you always did back home when someone would aggravate you. It was a good tactic and always seemed to work. You get to three before you're interrupted.

“Don’t take it personally, he's always like that. He'll come around soon enough.” Rex says, walking over and standing next to you at the table. You take a deep breathe and centre yourself, letting your frustrations flow away and just leaving it, it’s not worth the agro. You turn to face Rex.

“Thanks, I apologise for my tone, I should know better than to talk like that.” You admit, looking down at your feet and awkwardly meddling with the loose string you’d picked on the inside of your shirt. Rex didn’t say anything and you thought you were being dismissed as he walked away. You closed your eyes again and took another deep breath. You’d been out of line and let Anakin’s frustrations fuel your own - you knew better than this. You thought of finding Anakin’s quarters and apologising personally, that would be the grown up thing to do. You open your eyes and turn to leave but you’re stopped in your tracks by Cody handing you a large black crate.

“Whats this, Cody?” You ask, taking the crate from him and placing it down on a near table.

“Your guns, we have a few questions if you don’t mind?” Cody confers, and you follow him over to the table Rex had decided to sit at, placing the crate onto the middle of the table. You sat down opposite the two troopers, not bothering to hide the excited grin that prickled your lips.

“Sure, what can I do to help?” You say, turning your attention from the odd crate to the two solders.

“What are they, your guns? We can’t seem to figure it out…?” Cody admits, placing his helmet on the floor as he reaches over and begins to open the crate. Your guns come into view, your few possessions of your life from home. Your heart jumps at the realisation Obi-Wan hadn’t been lying, and then a pang of embarrassment tugs your heart as you remember how you spoke to him, thinking he was purposefully hiding them from you. They were just genuinely curious, and you internally curse yourself for being so bigoted.

“Well, they’re just regular guns, two Glocks and a M14EBR assault rifle. They’re standard in the military, or at least where I’m from. _Why?_ Have you never seen a gun, I mean you guys are constantly carrying them around!” You don’t even bother trying to hide your confusion, _maybe you’d hit your head when you fell off the sofa this morning?_ But either way, any opportunity to talk equipment guiltily made your mouth drool.

_You had an odd relationship with guns. Often people would argue that they caused death and pain and where unnecessary, and you agreed with them, which seems hypocritical at first. Except for the fact that your viewpoint wasn’t typical of a solider. You would love a world where guns did not exist, you hated their concept of design for murder, but at the same time, you knew that you wished for impossible things, and unfortunately the reality was just as painful; sick, twisted people who got their hands on guns often did sick twisted things with them, often to innocent people, and with how guns are designed you had to fight fire with fire. You permitted your use of firearms only in defence and for the protection of others who could not help themselves. It was a difficult parabellum you struggled to grasp at first, but after facing fight after fight, the conflict faded and you saw the truth._

_Humans could be terrible, terrible beings, and some have access to power they should not be trusted with. Unfortunately, there comes a time for hard choices, permanent choices, and someone has to be the messenger. Using guns didn’t make you bad, it was what you were using them for which made you a bad person. You convinced yourself that if you only used them in protective means for those who did not have the same choices as you, you would help them in any way you could, even if it meant defiling your moral privilege to do so. Over time, you’d become fond of your equipment and the experiences you’d witnessed using them, with them. It was odd, but you held a deep-rooted and embracing connection to your possessions. They were just guns, but they had saved your life and countless others, but also taken many too. You couldn’t really describe the sentimental love-hate relationship, but they were some of your last remaining reminders of your previous life, and you’d unhealthily cling to them, even though you know you shouldn’t._

“Ours shoot plasma, yours shoot… _metal_?” Cody informs, but they seem to be just as confused as you.

“Yes…they shoot bullets…don’t tell me you’ve never seen it before? A bullet?” You chuckle in disbelief.

“No, we can’t say we have… how does it work?” Rex asks again. And the three of you spend the next few hours discussing the differences between your experiences. You told them everything about the SAS and how it operated, what missions you’d done and all things in-between. Talking to people of your same nature, who weren’t bound by weird wizard rules but served a power and their brothers, were loyal and part of a bigger family. It was homely, and before long you felt yourself opening up more than you would have expected to. Eventually the conversation landed on your crew:

_9’s - he was quiet, never said much. He was called 9’s because he only had 9 fingers. You laughed when you told them about how he’d lost it on his first SAS mission. You’d been on a stakeout in Siberia for intel and in his sleep it had gotten bitten off by a pack of wolves you all had to fight off. It was terrifying at the time but you all look back at in and laugh now._

_Screw - “funny bloke” is all you could describe him. The nickname came from the clear understanding that the moment you met him, you knew he had a screw loose. He was bonkers yet fearless, and he carried your team through the darkest, most dangerous moments. The man had nothing to loose, and that was terrifying but tactful._

_Sleeves - this was quiet self explanatory. Sleeves hated…well, sleeves. Every item of clothing he had couldn’t have sleeves - new tunics were always massacred into tank tops. You all knew it was because he liked to show off his tattoos, but he’d always argue it was because he was hot. You’d all call him out on his bullshit but you loved him all the same._

_Frankie -his name wasn’t actually Frankie but the moment you found out he had American parents and his favourite food was hotdogs (frankfurters in particular) it was settled, no if’s or but’s. Frankie was sensible, too wise for his age but he still acted like a child sometimes, and you’d always put him in his place._

_Cap - he was the adult of the group. He was sensible, smart and level headed; and acted way too old for his age. But, he was a necessary balance to the group and never swore, and after chastising you on a mission when your language took a particularly sour (British) pathhe took the name Cap after you’d called him Cap’n ‘Murica as joke, and it stuck._

_505 - this guy had an obsession with the Arctic Monkeys, and during your first week together he’d sing the song ‘505’ on repeat until you forcibly choked him, forcing him to tap out and stop - only for five minutes until he started again. You had to admit he had an incredible taste in music, and you often found yourself sat next to him on long trips sharing an EarPod._

Rex and Cody went on to explain the members of their battalions, and you knew instantly that you’d get along. Time had flown between the three of you and before you knew it it was nearing the afternoon. Over time a few of the other troopers had filled into the room, and before you knew it, there was a good 15 or so troopers gathered around the table. You all exchanged wild stories, and many laughed at the way you described a few funny moments - in particular the Siberian wolf incident. It felt so homely to be back with troopers again, people of your own ilk. What did un-nerve you however was the fact that they all looked the same, and it freaked you out even more when they told you they were clones. The shock was obvious and they couldn’t believe you hadn’t mastered cloning on Earth, and it became obvious just how primal your technological understanding truly was. They couldn’t believe it when you’d said you’d only travelled to one moon, and they were even more shocked to find this was your first time in space-flight. Flying through space at light speed seemed so normal to them, except for you it was your wildest dream coming true. But you’d have plenty of time to live in it as you remembered Anakin saying you had a weeks long travel, there and back. _Perfect._

“So, you gonna show is how to use these guns or what?” Cody joked.

“Sure, you got a gun range or something?” You asked, standing up from your seat and picking up your guns. Fives had asked earlier if you needed anything and you said your rucksack as it contained your thigh holsters for your Glocks, as well as your combat knives and other equipment. He had soon returned and once you stood, you started attaching the various bits and pieces so you could carry everything on your person.

“Yeah,” Wolffe said, then turning to command the troops, “lets all head over, cmon, follow us,” he finished. You’d finished getting yourself ready and holstered your guns before following them out to the gun range.

_______

Evening must have been approaching because you were beginning to feel the appetising pull of sleep. The troopers had taken you to the mess hall where you could grab some grub before kicking the bucket for the night. You hadn’t seen Obi-Wan all day, and you had been too busy to even think of him, let alone spend any time with him. But, as you took the last bite of your evening meal, your mind drifted to the kiss from before. The voices of the troopers blurred out and you found yourself recalling the moments in slow motion.

His lips pressed to yours, seeking comfort and getting only wild emotion in return. He’d said attachment is forbidden, yet he acted with such surity and meaningfulness, it made you question his standpoint on the ‘ _Jedi Code_ ’ he so rigorously followed.

You’d never felt anything like that before - the connection you felt to him was lingering and it felt like it hadn’t left. An odd energy tugged at you; you could feel it in your chest, and if you centred yourself and took a moment to feel your emotions you could feel a new, foreign body faintly connected to you. You closed your eyes and tried to focus in on the odd presence, and after a few moments of deep breathing and relaxing, you found yourself in a separate state you had never been in before. Even though your eyes were closed you still felt like you could see, but you didn’t have to move - your eyes were not the stimulus, no - it was your feelings instead; and at the distant corner of your consciousness, a faint, lavender thread attached itself to you. You absentmindedly followed the tether until you found yourself approaching a chasm of light, a deep cerulean blue that circled like a whirlpool in front of you. Yet this wasn’t aggressive or angry like it should be - whirlpools were meant to be dangerous, but this one was different. It was calm and controlled, centred, its energy emanated out from its centre, not from inside - the light it emitted glowing cooly against the stark black backdrop of your consciousness. You felt an immeasurable attraction to it, and you wanted to reach out. But you stopped yourself out of fear for disturbing it - it was so peaceful and sentient, you should be happy enough to just look at it, to be in its presence.

Thats when you chanced a look at yourself, and you were astonished to find you were glowing red, a hot fire of golden hues. But your light wasn’t emanating from you, instead you were drawing the light _into_ you, sucking at the energy that surrounded you. It was odd, how you contrasted the cloud of blues before you. Everything seemed so nice in this moment, perfect. But it didn’t last long. Before you could stop it, you were reaching out and grasping the blue light, and like how your energy seemed to pull in towards itself, you began pulling and tearing at the peaceful presence before you. You were draining them. The colour began to mix and blend between you, and you panicked. You instantly pulled back and out of your relaxed trance, opening your eyes with a sudden gasp for air.

The Troopers looked at you weirdly, and it took you a second to collect your thoughts and realise your surroundings.

“Are you okay?” Jesse asked, placing a hand on you shoulder from across the table.

“Yeah, yeah I’m good, I—I need to get some sleep. Do any of you know where Obi— _General_ Kenobi is?” You asked, scratching at your face with the lower half of your palms, trying to make sense of what you’d just seen, or felt.

“No… but I’ll call him, give me a moment” Cody said as he pulled out the communicator. You didn’t listen into the conversation, you couldn’t if you tried. You were so distant, and you were drained. Trying to focus that hard had obviously taken its toll on you and you needed to sit down and piece it all together away from prying eyes. A few minutes passed and soon you were brought back into thinking by the warm presence of Obi-Wan. You stood to get up and greet him but were shocked to find the hallway empty. _Thats odd, you could have sworn you felt him_ — and then he came round the corner. You’d felt his presence before he even got into the room…

“Amy,” Obi-Wan said as he stood before you.

“General,” You reply, dumbfounded at your crazy revelation. You must be tired because you’re beginning to imagine things now, “Care to show me where I will be sleeping?” You finish.

“Sure, follow me. Cody, Rex,” Obi-Wan politely acknowledged before placing a hand on your shoulders and leading you out of the mess hall.

You followed Obi-Wan to the quarters of the ship, but were surprised when you found yourself in quarters that looked suspiciously like they were his - his woollen cloak was draped over a chair and his lightsaber sat proudly on the small coffee table in the middle of the room. He closed the door behind him before guiding you to the sofa where you’d both sit. However before he sat, he’d stuck the kettle on and grabbed a blanket, carefully draping it over you before he finished preparing the two cups of tea he’d placed out.

“Obi-Wan,” You start, yawning before taking a sip of the teacup he passes to you as he sits down next to you on the sofa, kicking his feet out and crossing them.

“Yes?” He asks, but he doesn’t look at you. Instead, he reaches for the odd looking tablet from the table in front of you both and opens it up, his attention drawn to whatever he was beginning to scroll through. He seemed so comfortable in your presence, so natural. He never seemed this relaxed with others - always having a weird guard up that prevented anyone from seeing past the war-hardened General that stood before them. You’d only known each other for a few days now and already it felt like you had known him all your life - this unwritten connection fusing you both together in ways neither of you wanted to acknowledge for the moment. You, because your feelings were moving incredibly fast and you had to be mindful of your situation; you can never trust anyone. Those you have trusted have only ever hurt you and you fear that if you let these feelings harbour in the way they’re un-shamefully manifesting like they are, the moment Kenobi breaks your trust like you know he will, you don’t know if you will be able to hold it together this time. You knew the Jedi order condemned any form of attachment as they lead to dangerous feelings, and now you could start to see their sense. The kiss this morning was dangerous - it restrained your mind from forming coherent thoughts over anything _but_ the kiss.

You needed to acknowledge it but you didn’t want to sour the sweet memory. The risk of Kenobi’s regret of his actions made you nervously sweat.

He’d noticed your hesitance and decided to break the ice for you.

“I apologise for this morning, it was not…” He stammers. And your worst fears are confirmed. _He did regret it. He didn’t feel the same as you._ And for a second time you feel the heartburning wrench at you feelings. Except this time you knew it was coming. It would have been too good to be true, a man of Kenobi’s stature admitting such strong, unrestrained feelings towards you was not to be condoned. However the painful question burned whether he _could_ not, or _would_ not.

Instead of acting brash and childishly, you sat in silence, letting yourself stew in your own self pity - the only physical sign of your turmoil was the white knuckling grip you had on the tea-cup you were grasping in front of you. He continues, although this is something he would come to regret, “It was unprofessional and I must apologise.” He finishes.

The grip on the cup doesn’t falter, and now your emotions turn to a bitter ice. You’re so wrapped up in his incredibly bad choice of words that you don’t notice the warm tea within the pot freeze almost instantly, the faint cracks of ice under pressure jolting the tension within the room.

“ _Unprofessional?_ ” You say, the calm tone of your voice deceiving…deceiving enough to convince Obi -Wan that you were in fact taking this a lot better than he thought you would be. He didn’t want to cut you off, but he knew he had to. He’d told himself that he would grant himself that moment, this secret. But his meditation earlier today sent him down a different path and the strict code he had practically worshipped since initial autonomy as a child gripped him in a vicious vice and centred him on this authoritarian path of (what now felt like) emptiness. And now he truly did feel like a vessel to the force, a catalyst for a greater purpose. But he knew the pain of dismissing his feelings for you now would be less painful than months and years down the line. He had to cut this connection now before he could not resist the temptations of your comfort any longer.

“Yes, I apologise for my lapse of judgement,” he muttered, not bothering to place the tablet down on the table. He figured if he played it off as casual you wouldn’t react, that if he let on to his feelings you’d somehow convince him he was wrong. He hoped you’d see it as casual, and that your feelings were not as undeniable as his.

He was wrong. Tragically so.

“ _Lapse of judgement?_ ” You repeat. This time the tone of your voice isn’t calm, and instead is broken mid sentence by the painful waver of your true emotions. This causes Obi-Wan to stop scrolling and slowly peer a look to you, one that he now knew to be bad, very bad.

You closed your eyes and took a deep, shaky breath - your grasp on your hurt only just holding on. The violet tether from before was now lit at both ends like a stick of dynamite, indicating the limited amount of time you had until the grip on your control would surely explode. You had to get away before you did something you’d regret. After all, his _unprofessional_ actions were all but a singing your heartstrings - he didn’t want to feel for you, he felt like you were a mistake, maybe you were. This whole situation was a mistake, and now for the first time; you wish you never let your curiosity guide you. _You stupid,_ ** _stupid_** _girl._

Without saying anything you put the tea down onto the coffee table before you, still not noticing how you’d frozen it into a solid block. You get up, placing the blanket Obi-Wan had placed over you onto the sofa and walk towards the door. You had no words. None. You had to have some space to process everything - if you were to spend a week on the same ship as this man you had to calm down before you cut the journey short - for everyone. That didn’t guarantee you wouldn’t shoot him the moment you landed.

“Where are you going?” Obi-Wan asks, following you up out of the sofa and towards the door. This was not his plan at all, _how could he have messed up so bad?_

“Away from you.” You reply emptily - no bitterness, anger or frustration. Just empty. He did not deserve your pity. He played you, let out his uncontrollable lust on you and now played it off as if it was nothing, that it was a mistake. No, you would not entertain this sorry state of a man who claims for fight for peace when all he wreaks is havoc on your heart.

“Did I say something wrong?” Obi-Wan insists. The both of you are now stood at the door, your hand hovering over the button but not pressing it - Obi-Wan keeping his distance, not making the same mistake as last time.

You can’t hold the sadistic chuckle that leaves your throat.

“No, General, you said nothing wrong.” And with that you pressed the button and left the room.

He knew better than to follow.

After all, this is what he wanted.

_Wasn’t it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda a long chapter and a complete whirlwind of emotion - apoLOGISE! anyways, get ready for lots of angsty pining and you guessed it - making up...but how? ;)


	6. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The blaster bolts stopped and you stood admiring your handiwork.
> 
> “I could get used to this,” you mumble. Your appreciation is cut short by an unfamiliar voice. 
> 
> “I haven’t seen you before, Jedi” comes a mechanical voice. You turn around to face the creature before you. It was tall and at least two metres high. It’s body consisted of metal, and they were hunched over at an uncomfortable angle, their cape falling over one of their shoulders. They had long, spindly arms and a mismatched torso of scrap metal. But when you met their eyes, you froze. 
> 
> Molten gold stared back at you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi y'all so this chapter has an 18+ warning and things will continue to heat up from here - oops already said too much bYE!

Without realising, you let the force guide you through the hallways of the ship. An unfamiliar resonance vibrated in the air and you couldn’t stop yourself from following it. After a minute of trying to collect you emotions, the tap eventually burst and you silently stifled cries into your right arm sleeve as you paced the silent balls of the starship.

After what felt like only moments, but was actually a good half hour, you found yourself stood outside of an unfamiliar door. The resonance from before that you had been unconsciously following was now deafening and you didn’t realise you were knocking on the door until it slid open, revealing a familiar face.

“Amy, why are you—”Anakin rasps, the initial grievance at being woken at this hour all but forgotten when he sees the state you’re in,

“ _Who hurt you_.” he grits out, baring a few sharp teeth at his sudden anger.

You don’t reply however, in fact, you don’t even know why you’re here. But the moment Anakin pulls you in and wraps you in your arms you know you’d somehow done the right thing; letting all of your emotions physically spill out into his chest as the sobs wrecked your chest. “Amy tell me who hurt you,” He demanded, stroking the top of your head with one hand while the other was wrapped around your shoulders. You noticed his complacency in his actions and how Anakin seemed considerably more comfortable with, well...comforting. He’d done this before, and a small curiosity peaked, you knew you’d question him later - but now wasn’t the time.

“I—I can’t t…tell yo…you,” You managed between strangled breaths. And that was the bitter reality of your situation. There was no one you could turn to.The one person you’d come to trust had all but stabbed your feelings and thrown you out into the dark. You weren’t close to Anakin, but with the way he was being so protective; how he was actually un-shy to show his concern - understanding that emotion was not a poisonous trait but actually a bittersweet gift you had to learn to master was endearing. 

“Why?” He questioned, pulling you away from his chest and searching your eyes for an answer. The familiar twinge of something knocking at your consciousness took your attention, but not for long as Anakin only confirmed your suspicions. “Oh, _Obi-Wan_ ,”

Anakin had read your mind.

The blatant invasion of privacy had initially angered you, but you supposed it was easier and less painful that he read your mind and understood what had happened instead of prying for answers you weren’t sure you could give.

“Please, don’t, he…he made a mistake, it’s my fault” you blurt out. You were angry, beyond pissed off, but you really did not want the drama. Obi-Wan didn’t care for you the way you did for him and starting an argument wasn’t going to change that.

“Yes. Indeed, he _has_ made a mistake. Stay put” Anakin commanded as he tried to let you go, but you wouldn’t have it.

“Please, _please_ don’t go, I don’t want to be by myself, I have no where to go, _no one_. Please, can I just kip on your couch or something? I want to pretend this never happened. _Please_ , _Anakin_.” You practically begged, fresh tears falling down your cheeks.

Anakin hesitated for a second but saw how wound up you were so decided he’d stay. He didn’t say anything and instead opted to pull you into another hug, silently shhh’ing you as you both slowly lolled back and forth to a silent beat. Anakin decided he would tell Padme about this, she’d understand - maybe somehow she’d know the words you needed to hear and offer better advice than he could give. That would allow him to deal with Obi-Wan at least. But that was for another time - he could feel how tired you were and you needed to sleep this off. He slowly pulled you out of your embrace and led you to the sofa, quickly grabbing a throw blanket and a couple cushions to make sure you were as comfortable as you could be. It wasn’t long until you were out like a light, the drain from your whirlwind of emotions had sunk you into a heavy sleep.

______

Anakin stayed true to his word and stayed with you until the next day.

He left early in the morning to go to the mess hall and collect a packed breakfast, lunch and dinner for you. He highly doubted you’d want to be up and around the ship today after last night, the chance of running into Obi-Wan wasn’t one you wanted to take.

When you awoke in the morning you instantly went about trying to apologise for your state of person and the way you spoke to him, but Anakin brushed it off saying he would be stressed himself considering what you’d been through - he even praised you for managing to keep a cool lid until then. You both chuckled at this and soon things were comfortable, or as comfortable as they could be at least.

He could see the concern rolling off you but couldn’t stay with you all day, he had Jedi business to attend to, as well as a severe talking with Obi-Wan at the top of his list. So instead, he hatched the plan for you and his Padawan to meet.

_____

Anakin had left an hour or so ago now. He’d given you your own data pad to browse through, using a form of what you could only describe as their own type of internet. You had access to everything on this, and you soon educated yourself on the underpinnings of Coruscant, the Jedi and recent political galactic history. If you were to serve in the Army here, you’d need to know what you were fighting for. You did search for Earth, but as expected - there was nothing. Disheartened, you delved into the sweet fruit Anakin had brought back to you, glancing at your watch in the process. Time had flown by as it was now approaching 2.34PM, or it was at least by your personal body clock.

Over the course of the day you’d begun to listen to yourself more. You’d managed to hone in on this other presence within you, and within no time you found yourself able to use this new 6th sense to your advantage. You could sense when people would walk past the door before they actually did, and you were able to listen in on conversations which would normally be too far away to understand - yet you were able to hear them as clear as day. After a little research you found this to be the same Force that Obi-Wan had spoken about. Your curiosity got the better of you and you decided to see if you could use this sense in a physical form.

You placed the data pad down on the sofa as you sat cross legged into a relaxed but controlled meditative pose - one you were comfortable in and allowed you to focus. Your eyes fell upon the fresh fruit you had taken a bite out of. You thought back to the time with Obi-Wan at Dex’s and how he made the speeder move in the air - wanting to imitate the same movements on this piece of fruit before you. You centred yourself and controlled your breathing, and the process came naturally to you. You felt a familiar rush through your body, but this time it was controlled.

This power wasn’t fuelled by rage or anger or hurt, but it was calm, controlled and collected.

The fruit rose.

You didn’t hide the quiet squeal of delight that tingled your throat.

_You_ were doing this.

Suddenly something brought you out of your concentration - a presence. You slowly dropped the fruit back to the coffee table. This presence was stronger than the others, and soon it stood still outside your door. You knew they wanted to come in and were about to knock, so you invited them in before they had to chance.

“Come in,” you say, picking up the data pad to act as if nothing had happened.

The door slid open and a familiar face walked in. It was the same creature that had spoken to Kenobi when you were in the Dojo’s back on Coruscant.

“Hey,” They greet you sweetly, placing weight on one side of their hip and resting a hand there. They were a creature you’d never seen before. They had orange skin and odd blue and white tendrils that flowed elegantly from their head. They seemed to have a female frame similar to yours, although you didn’t like to assume. You were hesitant to acknowledge them at first, but after reaching out through the Force you knew she was good. Her aura was calm, and the lights that surrounded her were bright and pure. “I’m Anakin’s Padawan, and you’re Amy, right?” Ashoka finished.

“Yes, Amy, Amy Croft,” you introduce yourself, placing the data pad down on the sofa and moving to stand. You’re interrupted in your movements by Ashoka making her way over to the sofa and sitting down next you you, crossing her legs like yours were and reaching out a hand. You sit back down onto the sofa and copy her, falling into your previous position but turned, your knees parallel to one another.

“Ashoka Tano,” she replied as the two of you shook hands.

“Is this a custom on Earth?” Ashoka asks, smiling innocently as you both moved your arms away and you picked up the fruit from the coffee table.

“What, shaking hands?” You ask back, taking another bite from the fruit you had no idea the name of.

“Yes,” Ashoka says, punctually. She didn’t seem condescending or rude like most would, just curious. And you supposed you were both in the same boat - curious.

“Yeah, it’s a formal greeting,” You say casually between bites. You feel at ease around her and she slumps back into the arm of the sofa. Ashoka looks down for a moment and fiddles with her hands before turning her attention back to you.

“Have you figured out how to use the Force yet?” She asks plainly. You’re dumbfounded at her brashness, but you like it. You wanted people to talk _to_ you, not _around_ you in fear that you’re fragile. You were still angry that Obi-Wan had hidden this from you. After researching the Force you now understood the conversation you’d listened in on in the hallways of the Jedi temple. Yes, Anakin had said he didn’t trust you, and you told yourself you would talk to him about that - but you supposed after the way he’d treated you and forgiven you so easily, you figured you’d just let it slide. However Obi-Wan would not get off as lightly, he was yet to prove himself - and by his absence throughout the day; not even bothering the check up on you, you knew your suspicions were true.

You bring yourself back to the moment with a little chuckle under your breath before you reply. You could answer with words and be honest, but you thought you’d let your next actions speak for themselves.

You finish the fruit with one final bite and instead of getting up to place it in the bin, you use the Force to fling it through the room instead. Much to Ashoka’s awe, she couldn’t deny the question that was _how_ you’d managed to master your control of the Force so quickly. Usually it took years to be able to manipulate objects with the control you had just shown. Anakin had given her a brief run down before she came to see you, and she was sure he didn’t mention anything about you actually being able to use the Force, just that you had this odd presence and strong but unconscious connection. He was obviously wrong, they all seemed to be wrong. Although that didn’t surprise her, she knew the council could be twisted in their ways and she figured it was their own fault for being so blind to your capabilities. She would do what she did best and just observe and report back to Anakin and Obi-Wan.

You laugh at Ashoka’s shocked face and that breaks the ice, and you both spend the rest of the day sharing stories and Ashoka teaching you tid-bits about the Jedi Order, the Republic and the Separatists. Ashoka went on to explain they’d previously battled on Yerbanna, and the scene she described seemed to be intense. Nonetheless, separatist forces had found ground on the planet again so the Jedi were sent to restore the peace one again.

Hours had droned by and soon you were accompanied by Anakin again. He said he’d managed to find you a room of your own. You said goodbye to Ashoka and followed Anakin to your quarters. You were thankful they weren’t near Obi-Wan’s, and Anakin had managed to get you some that where quiet, secluded and out of the way. You didn’t need to tell him you needed your own space and time alone, and before he left for the evening he said he’d _borrowed_ a droid to accompany you and retrieve your meals each day so you wouldn’t have to face anyone if you didn’t want to. He insisted that you could keep the droid with you at all times. He figured you needed the company and K9 would be the perfect fit for you. He had personally programmed it and explained how you can change certain parameters with the data pad he’d given you. It all seemed simple enough and you were excited to meet _your_ droid the next day. Soon after Anakin had left, you hunkered down and got some well deserved sleep.

______

A few days had passed now and you knew you’d be approaching Yerbanna soon. You’d made good progress with your Force abilities, and much to K9’s dismay you’d managed to hold him in the air without faltering whilst you made yourself busy with a morning fitness routine you’d conjured. As each day passed you found it easier and easier to manipulate the Force around you. However, you kept your abilities to yourself, not wanting Anakin or _anyone_ really to stop your learning or tell you what you were doing was wrong.

Whilst browsing the data pad you came across lightsaber forms and the various techniques. You scrolled through each of their meanings and found yourself most drawn to the centric of Soresu. You considered yourself a resilient person - the tests of time you had travelled through during your time on Earth and within this new life of yours certainly stood to prove that. You accessed the online Jedi archives (Anakin had given you his private password so you could do as much research as you wanted), and you soon found yourself browsing scholar articles explaining moves and forms. You drew out a plan and started from the beginning. There were some things you knew you wouldn’t be able to do, and some acrobatics seemed plain impossible - so you stuck to what you could do. Over the week you spent secluded in your cabin, away from everyone else; the troubles and terrifying new universe you found yourself in - you found comfort in the new presence within you… _and of course,_ K9.

_____

By the fifth day you found yourself at peace with your relationship with Obi-Wan. You had come to respect his decision, despite his cruel ways of dealing with it. You had to forgive and let go so you yourself could move on. You recounted the words you had used to soothe Obi-Wan before:

_Let go of the feelings that plague you so that new ones can heal you._

After researching Jedi meditation you managed to eventually crack the ice and release your feelings of hurt into the Force, and found that afterwards, your ability to focus and tune yourself into your environment came a lot quicker.

Now you understood why Obi-Wan was conflicted.

Now you could see both sides of the coin.

You didn’t resent him anymore, you sought peace.

You hoped that he had too.

_____

You had counted seven days in total. Your arrival at Yerbanna was imminent.

You were at peace with Obi-Wan now, and your situation at whole really. You’d had time to reflect and plan your next steps. You wanted to explore, to learn about the new galaxy you found yourself in. The limitless possibilities, the new gift you had found yourself able to control.

You could still feel Obi-Wan's presence, but now only occasionally. You had learnt to build barriers and control your emotions, and most importantly you’d learnt how to not be so _loud._

____

You told Anakin to come in before he knocked (like you did every morning), greeting him with a smile and waving from under the blanket you cuddled up under every morning - cup of tea in one hand and data pad in the other.

“We’re here, we’ve got to be on the bridge in 15, I’ll walk you down if you like?” Anakin offered, and you obliged without arguing. You didn’t need him to tell you where it was; even though you hadn’t left your room. Over the week you had taken a moment to study the ships internals incase of an emergency…and you were just curious, too. You disappeared to your bedroom and put on your freshly washed army uniform.

You sported a black ribbed, racer-back tank top underneath a light green full sleeved tunic top. It was tight fitting but breathable, as well as extremely flexible. For trousers, you put on your light brown, loose fitting combat pants. They had numerous pockets for instruments and equipment - housing a compass, penknife and other useful tid-bits. Next you laced up your leather boots. You then loaded up each thigh holster with both of your G19’s, fastening a combat knife into the secondary holster next to your gun on your right thigh.

_Earlier in the week, Anakin had asked_ **_politely_ ** _if you wouldn’t mind him converting your guns. He made sure to say that he appreciated that they were yours, but he also made it clear that straight metal would not be sufficient against battle droids. So, reluctantly, you handed them over. He had brought them back the next day, and you wouldn’t have guessed anything was different. Anakin had done his best to keep the initial integrity of the guns, so now instead of shooting bullets, they shot plasma. You were overjoyed to say the least - pleased that he hadn’t completely wrecked your possessions. You thanked him by sharing a precious piece of dried Mango you’d been saving for a special occasion. Anakin loved it._

You quickly pulled on your tactical gloves before you finally got round to putting your bulletproof vest on, then slinging your M14EBR over your shoulder. You filled each of the chest pockets with equipment you’d need for your mission as well as the annotated schematics of the compound you’d printed earlier in the week. You fastened your hair into a ponytail, not bothering to clip back the loose strands of fringe that framed your face.

_This was it._

Time to prove yourself.

You strolled back out of your room, fully armed and in your battle mindset.

“Lets fuck some shit up” you smirk to Anakin whilst absentmindedly twirling the karambit combat knife in your hand as you strolled out your room.

______

Each battalion debriefs in the bridge before your squad of six deploy. You didn’t chance a look at Obi-Wan, not wanting him to break your concentration. You had to focus on the mission - this was paramount.

You loaded up into the ship you’d be taking to the surface. You were nervous to be flying but you supposed it wasn’t anything you’d not done before - jumping out of planes was almost a normal entry for you back on Earth. You’d suggested to Anakin earlier in the week that your team used wing suits to infiltrate without detection. He’d agreed with you but unfortunately Obi-Wan had objected, saying the risk of being detected by the canons without defences was too much. You had to accept his refusal, meditating on it in the evening to centre yourself and release your frustrations.

If he was going to be cruel and wind you up, you would be the bigger person and just let it be.

The landing went without hitch, and your group was soon tracking through the dark of night on a planet you’d never been to before. The intel had provided a secluded area on the planets surface, away form the city. Apparently separatists where using the remote location to build a droid army without detection, and Republic scanners had picked up significant heat traces and increased traffic to the previously considered uninhabitable area of Yerbanna. Scouts had only confirmed their suspicions, which brought everything back to you - the newcomer from Earth who was infiltrating a Separatists base through underground vents.

You led the team through the manhole you’d highlighted previously on the schematics you’d printed out, and after the predicted half hour of scurrying left and right you found yourself at your destination.

“Right, we are directly underneath the compounds server room. If I am correct, the main current should come from this direction,” you point to the right of you, just past the shoulders of the six men you were leading, “but before we blow the charges I need to plant the bug.” You finished as you fished into the front pocket and brought out a file stick.

You had asked Anakin for a universal server port and electronic soldering kit earlier in the week after going over the intel and schematics. He asked why and you just told him you wanted to tinker with K9. What he didn’t know was that you’d managed to reform your USB stick, _which_ _just so happened_ to contain a kill code that you could download data from servers with whilst simultaneously planting a virus which would infect any other networks they were connected to - and if your suspicions were correct, this server room was interlinked with _all_ of the separatist technology within this planet and any nearby. This meant that all the computer processing systems would be rendered useless once you pressed the button - **boom**.

No power. No fighting.

Or at least that’s what you hoped.

You hadn’t briefed Anakin and Obi-Wan about this - hoping to use the element of surprise to your advantage. If your plan was successful, they’d be left twiddling their thumbs, and if not, then - well, you’d have someone to watch your back.

You glanced at your watch. _Right on time._

“Right boys, let’s get this show on the road” you said as you twirled a finger in a circle next to your head before opening the upper hatch.

You slowly peered your head into the room, using the Force to feel for any lifeforms or autonomous presence. The room was empty, only filled by the typical hum of servers. You pull yourself up and waved for the others to follow, signalling for them to take up their defensive positions and plant the charges in the room before you made your way over to the PC. You asked one of the soldiers to accompany you so they could translate any language you might not understand. You’d asked K9 to download a file that would translate your English into Galactic basic and vice-versa so that you could read the code that would show up on the controller you would use to manipulate and control the USB with. You made your way over with the soldier and pointed to the main computer. 

“Where’s the info port for this thing?” You asked them. They pointed to the side of the PC and you placed your USB into the slot. You pulled out your controller so that you could start the process of hacking and infesting the framework.

“What _is_ that?” The soldier asked, taking their helmet off so they could get a decent look.

“What’s your name, soldier?” You deflect, not taking your eyes off your controller screen. You were typing through the settings and trying to decipher the code so you could find a decent hidden spot to embed the virus.

“F06633” They replied.

You thought for a second, trying to conjure up a nickname.

“Well, F06633, I’m gonna call you _Foxy_ , is that ok with you?”

“Yes sir”

“Please, call me Amy, foxy” you both grinned. You lowered your voice as you answered his earlier question, “This isn’t something I discussed with General Kenobi or Skywalker. So keep it close to yourself. I’m uploading a virus into the frameware which will disable all forms of communication as well as function of Separatist technology on Yerbanna,” you say, pausing for a moment as you find the embed site you had been looking for. This break in the code was perfect and would be hidden well.

“Was this your idea?” Foxy asks, peering around at his brothers to make sure all was well.

“Yes Fox, and not only am I going to disable all of their servers, but I’m also going to _steal_ all of _their_ _data_ too,” you grin, teeth glinting in the low light of the room.

“Genius,” foxy chuckled deeply. You knew you’d made a friend here.

A minute had gone by and you had nearly finished the download. The upload was almost instant, however there was so much useful data, it was taking longer than you’d anticipated download it all onto your portable SSD.

_83% …84%….85%…_

“Sir, droids approaching” a soldier from the door whispered.

_89%…90%…91%…_

“Just a few more seconds, okay?” You whisper back, one hand hovering over the enter key and the other ready to grab the USB.

“ _Sir, they’re right outside_ ” another informs you, trying their best to keep their voices down.

“ _93%…94%…95%…”_

The reflection of the LED light for the doorways panel flicks from red to green. _You can’t afford to lose this._ You don’t even think before you swing an arm out behind you, halting the door in its tracks, using the Force to stop it from opening.

Foxy looks at you shocked, ‘ _You didn’t look like a Jedi’_ he thought.

“I am _no_ Jedi, foxy” you whisper, having heard his loud thoughts break through your concentration.

_99%…100% - download complete_

Your controller flashes green. You focus your mind and hold the door in place, sweat trickling down your forehead against the strain. You hit the enter key and upload the virus as you remove your USB stick. Instantly the server room falls into darkness and the strain against the door falls. So do the two droids outside the door; you’d crushed them in your panic.

You let out a pained breath, clutching at your heart as you turn to face Foxy. The both of you laugh in disbelief that it’d actually worked.

“ _Thank fuck for that,_ ” you chuckle, placing a hand on his shoulder, closing your eyes and dropping your head in relief.

Your celebrations are short lived though as the sound of more droids can be heard scurrying down the hallway.

“Of course I jinxed it” you mutter under your breathe.

“What do you mean, _Jinxed it?_ ” Foxy muttered, slightly agitated at how you were just sat there and not moving - you needed to get out of here, and quick.

“I can only guess that some of the droids run on their own system, not relying on the server for code. Some will be taken out, like defences and canon’s, but the droids will remain. We have to follow the original plan - signal to the 212th and 501st to begin their assault.” You say to Foxy as you stand up and address the other soldiers in the room. You point to each soldier, asking for their names. Foxy interrupts his Com with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

“Wha—Amy now isn’t the time for thi—,”

“Foxy, just tell Obi-Wan and Anakin to be ready,” You assert. He doesn’t address you but still does as instructed. They all spoke quickly but in turn.

“E9468”

“V3538”

“O2639”

“D9390”

“T8363”

You thought for a moment but then had an idea, knowing exactly what you were to call them. You pointed to each soldier as you said their name.

“Echo, Victor, Oscar, Delta, Tango,” you said before turning to face Foxy, “and Foxy,” You smiled, turning back to face your new squad. You clapped your hands and rubbed them together briefly before pulling your modified G19’s into each hand. You strode towards the door and used the Force to push it open, sliding it across the hinges, “Let’s show them how it's done, _eh boys_?” You grin before stepping into the hallway and letting hellfire rain upon those who stood in your way.

“You heard her, _let’s go_!” Foxy shouted as they all filtered out of the room.

_____

Your body was on autopilot. If you closed your eyes you could remember a few missions similar to this. It almost felt like you were reliving past experiences - however this one was richer. You had the Force guiding you this time. You didn’t even need to look at the schematics, instead just following the feeling you’d come to trust, letting it guide you through the hallways. Every now and then you would have to duck and cover, but only momentarily. With each passing second, your use of the Force grew stronger and stronger. You were drawing in the energy around you and punishing those that stood in your way.

It was addicting.

You had gotten excited and crushed a few droids when your squad were particularly overloaded.

Now you were all pinned. You knew you could wait for Anakin or Kenobi’s squads to reach you, but you wanted this. You knew you could do this by yourself if you really wanted to, so you gave in. You pulled at the Force around you and let it vibrate through your consciousness, blending with your emotions and exerting its physical power over those you wished it to. You stepped out from the cover of the corner and threw your right hand out, halting the group of around 12 droids in their tracks, the red flurries of blaster bolts halted in the air.

You stared them down, grinning at the power you now held. With a flick of your wrist the bolts shot backwards, instantly downing the small squadron of metal in front of you. It felt glorious.

You turned back and waved for your group to follow, and before long you found yourself in the large warehouse that the 212th and 501st were currently working to siege.

Upon entering you were immediately shot at. You ducked and took evasive action, rolling behind the cover of a downed ship to the right of you. You signalled for your team to disperse and help with the other battalions.

“FOXY! Go help Skywalker and Kenobi, now! I have this!” You shout.

“Yes sir!” Foxy would’ve normally argued - he’d seen the amount of droids in front of you, but with the way you’d performed he had no doubt you would hold your own. Foxy waved the the group and they ran in the opposite direction to the aid of the other two groups.

You tucked down behind the cover, taking a second to breathe and concentrate. You briefly closed your eyes, feeling in the Force.

24 droids.

_Easy._

You took another deep breath before you pulled from the Force like you had before. Jumping up, you ran towards the group of droids. They instantly opened fire but you blocked their attacks by pulling a large shard of metal in front of your body as a makeshift shield. You advanced again, pulling out one of your G19’s and downing a few of the droids.

_23, 22, 21, 20…_

You ducked to the right again, this time hiding behind the landing gear of a ship. You had to pull off something pretty spectacular here.

You pulled everything you could from the Force. And just like out of a movie, time seemed to slow as you moved from the cover of the ship, blaster bolts flying past you. You could predict each one though, you knew every move before it would happen. Breathing in, you forced your right arm out, palm open and fingers spread in front of the droids. And like before, you felt the addicting vibration of the power surging through you - you had them all in the palm of your hand. A tickling crackle of lightening danced between your fingers. And like that, you snapped. Violent tendrils of Force lightening lurched from your fingertips towards the droids, frying their processing systems, but you weren’t done yet. Your left hand rose too, but instead of using the violent electric pulse that coursed your veins, you tapped into the overbearing thrum that reverberated around your soul and clutched each of the droids forms within your grasp.You clenched your left fist tightly, crushing them.

The blaster bolts stopped and you stood admiring your handiwork.

_“I could get used to this,”_ you mumble. Your appreciation is cut short by an unfamiliar voice.

_“_ I haven’t seen you before, _Jedi”_ comes a mechanical voice. You turn around to face the creature before you. It was tall and at least two metres high. It’s body consisted of metal, and they were hunched over at an uncomfortable angle, their cape falling over one of their shoulders. They had long, spindly arms and a mismatched torso of scrap metal. But when you met their eyes, you froze.

Molten gold stared back at you.

“And I can’t say I’ve met you?” You reply back, trying to win this battle of wits you’re now engaged in. You don’t get a chance to question them however, as Kenobi decides to join the fun.

“ _Grievous_ ” He booms. You hadn’t noticed him approach behind you from the other side of the hanger. Everyone was creeping up on you now - you needed to focus again.

“ _Kenobi_ ” Grievous coughs out, saying Kenobi’s name with extra gravel.

“ _Oh_ so you two know each other?” You turn sideways so you could see both of them, pointing a thumb on each hand toward their faces, “Is this something I need to leave you two alone with or…” You joke, finding the awkward triangle you are now in quite comedic. Neither of them say anything and instead just glare at you, so you decide to carry on with your little game for as long as you could, “Oh… _I see_ … awkward breakup — they can be hard. Hey, don’t take it to heart Grievous, _Kenobi always plays with his food,_ ” you pathetically sympathise with Grievous, lacing your scripture with the deepest sarcasm you can fathom. Obi-Wan cuts you a knowing smirk but you don’t catch it, your sole focus on Grievous.

“Enough games Jedi, she’ll make a fine addition to my collection, Kenobi” Grievous confers between his guttural coughs. You give him a dirty look before turning to Kenobi, giving him a look and saying to him across the Force ‘ _can you believe this guy?’_

Obi-Wan tenses for a second, realising that the voice in his head was you, and that you were now grinning over your shoulder with a look in your eye that only spelled trouble.

_‘Don't’ Obi-Wan replied_

_‘Why not?’ You send back through the Force_

_‘He’s more powerful than you realise’ He warns._

_‘Darling please, leave it to the professionals’ you grin back_.

Before Obi-Wan can protest, you’re throwing your hand out and swiping it to the right, sending Grievous flying. Obi-Wan is in shock, he can’t move. He just stands and watches as you all but fling Grievous across the warehouse like a rag doll.

You race after Grievous, not bothering to wait for Kenobi to catch up. Sure, you could rely on your Force powers to pull your through this, and you expected a fight.

However you didn’t expect the jankey looking terminator to just ditch you and flee onto a ship. “ _Coward”_ you screamed as Greivous flew away, and you growled at yourself for being so complacent in your tactics. But you knew you could deal with him another time, you’d gotten what you came here for, and you hoped that Obi-Wan and Anakin would like the little surprise you had in store.

Soon the battle was won and you could finally breathe. You rejoined your group and asked them how they were, a few injuries here and there but they are all minor. You all loaded up onto the ship for a debrief on the main vessel.

_____

You’d signalled for K9 to meet you in the war room via the wrist communicator Anakin had given you as you followed behind Rex and Cody. The walk was short and you soon found yourself stood at stood in the centre of the room, leaning against the table as the holo-projection blurred to life. It showed all of the statistics of the mission, such as casualties, area covered and time taken by each squad to complete each objective. Once everyone had filled the room, the discussion began.

After 20 minutes or so, K9 made his way into the room. You stepped away from the table to greet him, giving him a pat on the head as you knelt down, petting him like you would a dog back on Earth. You remove the USB stick from your chest pocket and plug it into his mainframe, typing a few things into the keypad so that he could display the downloaded intel. You’d not had a chance to look at it yet, but when you did, your jaw dropped open in disbelief.

“Hey, Amy, why did it take you so long to get in, we were in the dark for a good couple minutes longer than we anticipated, what happened in there?” Anakin asked from the table, not noticing you had moved away to work on K9. They all turned to look at you, Obi-Wan included.

You were still working your way through your discovery and didn’t have time to look up, so you addressed him whilst crouching next to K9, “I was doing something,” you reply, not having enough mental space to give a proper answer.

“What do you mean, _something,_ ” Obi-Wan said, he was curious to say the least.

“Well, _General Kenobi_ , if the Jedi weren’t so strict in their ways I can bet you’d want to kiss me,” you chuckle, removing the USB chip from K9 and running over to the table, instantly plugging the USB in. Anakin scoffs and Obi-Wan all but gasps, Rex and Cody following suit on their shock. But their shock soon turned from you to the holo-projector, which now showcased all of the droid construction warehouses that the Separatists owned, as well as other locations of interest. Everyones eyes were fixed on the intel in front of you, everyones except Obi-Wan’s. You took this brief moment of privacy to look at him, to _really_ look at him.

You’d avoided him for the last week, and you had to admit he looked _rough_. It was like he’d aged ten years, the stress physically boring into his skin in the form of lines, and his eyes had lost their deep cerulean colour you had come so quickly to love. It saddened you, to know that you’d had this effect on him. You wished you hadn’t hurt him in this way, but you had be selfish and do what you needed to do, for your own sake. Things had moved too fast and you weren’t stable. It wouldn’t be fair to expect Obi-Wan to be able to deal with you, and it was unfair of him to expect you to be ok straight away. But now you’d had time to reflect, time to forgive him and let those feelings go. And that look was all it took to calm him. The soft smile you had gifted him even though he knew he didn’t deserve it. He took it as a blessing, a wholehearted one; it wasn’t pitiful, it was just as warm and whole as he’d remembered it to be.

_‘Im sorry’ Obi-Wan sent though the force._

_‘I know’ you replied, softly._

“This really is remarkable, Amy, how did you get this?” Anakin asks, bringing his intense gaze onto you. You turned away from Obi-Wan, smiling back at Anakin.

“Well, you know that upload hardware and soldering kit I asked for earlier this week?” You said, smirking inwardly at your secret plan.

“Yes, I thought that was for K9?” He replied, stepping back and pulling the traditional Skywalker pose, leaning on one hip and crossing his arms.

“It was, _partly_ ,” you chuckled, “I hardwired the connector port to my USB so that it can connect to your data ports, then used K9 to translate my keyboard into galactic basic, vice versa. This allowed me to type code, and read your code too. I used the kill switch virus I’d designed back on Earth and embedded it into their servers, whilst simultaneously downloading all of their data onto the hard-drive. Thats why when you landed, the electric went out and you had no canon fire, and no shields.” You admitted, turning to K9 who was now at your side and giving him a slight pat on the head. No one said anything for a hot minute, and you began to think you’d done something wrong. You began to curl in on yourself, but Obi-Wan noticed your switch and said what everyone was thinking.

“That was truly marvellous, my dear. Well done,” He praised, his attention now back on the precious intel you’d managed to procure.

“Like I said, leave it to the professionals,” you mumble, shrugging your shoulders. It was no biggie, you’d done the same thing hundreds of times. You turned to the rest of the room, “I think I’m going to go clean up, if that’s ok with you all?” You asked, turning sideways to gesture you leaving.

Everyone nodded except for Obi-Wan. You turned to him, expecting an answer. You both locked eyes and exchanged silent words.

_‘I want to talk to you’ Obi-Wan said._

_‘I know. Come to mine after ok?’ You reply._

Obi-Wan nods in agreement, so you take your leave, K9 close at your heels.

______

You showered for longer than necessary, but the effects of the day were finally setting in. You’d used the Force more than you ever had today, and you supposed you had over-exerted yourself because every muscle screamed with a deep ache that couldn’t be fixed by stretching or painkillers. This was something you’d have to sleep off - you’d have to refrain from using the Force so heavily for a while. You supposed you had a weeks travel back, and having the comfort of your room should allow you the detox you needed.

You stepped out of the shower, wrapping your body in one towel, your hair in another. You padded out and into your bedroom, changing into one of the large oversized tunics Obi-Wan had packed for you and some pants, then slipping on the cloak he’d packed, wrapping it around you like a wearable blanket. You could feel Obi-Wan’s restless presence heading to your quarters, so you stuck the kettle on and set out two mugs of tea, each with a teabag from your special tin - you’d not touched them in the hopes that you could maybe share the last two with Obi-Wan. You set out a few biscuits each and a sachet of milk, calling out to Obi-Wan to come in, just in time - like you’d predicted.

The door slid open and he walked in. He was puzzled for a moment, you weren’t in the front room. He then heard the familiar sound of water being poured and made his way over to the kitchen.

_‘Sit’_ _you say through the Force to Obi-Wan_

He complies, taking one of the filled mugs into his hand. He looks down at it to see what tea you’ve used and is pleasantly surprised to see one of _your_ teabags in there, then his gaze flicks over the milk and biscuits set out… _for him_. He can’t help the toothy grin that pulls at his face.

_‘Thank you’ Obi-Wan praises through the Force._

_‘No problem, I saved them for you’ you admit._

“That’s very kind of you,” he says out loud as he removes the Teabag and places it on the napkin you’ve placed on the table before opening the milk sachet and pouring it into the cup, swirling the liquid using the Force instead of a spoon. You do the same before removing the Teabags from the table and placing them in the bin. You come back to an ecstatic Obi-Wan who is trying his best to hide his giddy pleasure of dunking biscuits into tea. Your heart warms at the sight of his childish excitement - an act so common on Earth yet new to this fully grown adult man. You begin running through things to say in your head but you don’t want to ruin this moment. You wished you could picture it somehow; have a permanent physical reminder that this did happen and that you could be happy. That this moment wouldn’t yet again be soured by the painful conversation you are yet to have. Sensing your thoughts, Obi-Wan makes the first move.

“I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan starts. He swirls the cup of tea in front of him nervously, hoping that you wouldn’t chastise him too hard. He had already had it in the ear from Anakin, he didn’t want to hear it from you too.

“I know” you reply, soft and velvety. You take a sip of your tea, trying to calm your nerves. You’d been preparing for this moment all week and yet all you could manage was _I know_. He was going to need more than that.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. **”** Obi-Wan said, placing the mug to his lips and taking a long gulp. You could see the slight tremor in his hands.

“I know _”_ you repeated. You’d known he didn’t mean to hurt you, he was only doing what he thought was right, what the Jedi order wanted him to do. You couldn’t blame him for following the code he had lived his life by.

**“** I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought that if I denied my feelings and cut you off they would go away, but they haven’t, they’ve only gotten worse. **”** Obi-Wan admits.

_“_ I know” you say again, taking another sip of tea. You just needed to hear what he had to say, he already knew your feelings - it was his turn to spill.

**“** Can you stop saying I know! I know you know, you know far much more than when I last saw you…which was too long ago. I…I apologise for—, **”** Obi-Wan starts, but you quickly interrupt him, not wanting him to run off with his words and make excuses.

"For not coming to see me? It’s ok, _I understand.”_ You say. And you did, he was hurt and just like you, he needed the space to figure things out. You had both been through a world of emotions since your arrival. Space, ironically, was what you needed.

**“** You—you’re not angry? **”** Obi-Wan is astounded.

“No, Obi-Wan. I understand why you pushed me away, and really, I’m thankful that you did.” You admit. 

“ _Thankful_?” Obi-Wan says dumbfounded. He places the empty mug down on the counter in disbelief, this was completely and utterly not how he expected this conversation to go.

“Yes, it allowed me space to sort through my head and come to terms with what had happened. How I ended up here and what I should do, it also allowed me time to accept that you didn’t feel the same way I felt about you, and that is ok.” You encourage, not holding back and being as honest as you could be. You didn’t want to lie anymore, to hide and pray that he didn’t know how you felt. You’d made it rather clear how you felt, and he’d made it clear he didn’t feel the same, _and that’s ok._

Silence engulfed the room. You didn’t need or even want to say anything - totally at peace with what had happened. If you from a year ago could see you now, they’d ask where they had taken the real you, because you know for a fact you have never been so level headed, never been so balanced before. Your time alone with the Force has moulded you into a new, improved version of yourself; a version of you that you are comfortable in, a version of you you have always wanted to be.

“Do you still have those feelings for me?” Obi-Wan practically whispers, cutting through the silence. You didn’t really know how to answer that question. You did have feelings for him, yes, but you also knew that he didn’t return his, or at least that’s what you had initially thought. It comes to you as to exactly why Obi-Wan is now in your quarters, asking you this question. Maybe he has changed his mind, _maybe he does_ —

“Do you?” You return his question with one of your own. If he felt the same way you did, or still do, he needs to be honest and tell you.

Obi-Wan ducks his head, staring into nothing other than the stark white countertop you were both sat at in the kitchen. Silence fills the room again and despite your best efforts you’re becoming a little restless now, the anticipation at what he is to say is eating you from the inside. But you have to give him this, to give him this space. It would be cruel to force or rush him when he is being more open to you than he ever has.

“I made a mistake,”Obi-Wan murmurs. You chuckle at his admission, you’re not surprised by his answer. The sick part of you told you he didn’t feel the same way, and his repeated admission in the fact that having feelings for you was wrong stung. But you hid it well this time, trying to cover your hurt with sarcasm.

**“** You already told me that,” you look up to him, rolling your eyes as you say it.

“No, no — I mean I made a mistake by pushing you away,”Obi-Wan says seriously. He meets your eyes for a moment and then looks back at whatever he was intently staring at before. 

“What do you mean?” You blurt out in response. Your heart is now lodged in your throat, you can feel each beat of anxiety ripple through your couscousness. This conversation is a fucking rollercoaster and you just wished he’d get to the point now.

“I should’ve listened to what the Force was telling me. Before, I followed the code to a T, and I thought I was doing the right thing by obeying the Jedi and refusing that these feelings were meant to be felt, but now, being away from you, feeling so disconnected…I’ve never felt so empty in my life. When you left, I felt like a part of me left with you.” Obi-Wan admits. He grips the cup harshly, and you catch the painful twist his face has pulled at his feelings now being open to the air. He closes his eyes in an attempt to dissociate himself from the reality he finds himself in. You can’t have this, no, he was hurt, and you needed to fix it.

To fix him.

“ _Oh Obi”_ you whisper and immediately get up off of your seat. You dart around the corner of the table, coming to a stop and turning him so that you can stand in-between his thighs. His head is dipped, his shoulders tense. You slowly run both hands up his thighs, your presence strong enough to distract him from his thoughts but light enough to soothe; up his torso until your palms are resting on either side of his face. You slowly pull his head up until his deep, cerulean blues meet your own. All you see is a lost, defeated man at battle with his own emotions. How had the Force, the anonymous being he had devoted his life to, his entire being revolving around its will; how had it punished him in such a way? Forced this precious soul to fight battles he could never win, to see atrocities no man should ever have to witness? It was cruel, how he had to face these things, these terrible, _terrible_ things, and yet he was still forced to face them **alone.** The comfort that is so essential for healing, all but banned and twisted into a farce that all things good for you, things you can take comfort in and distract yourself from, all but lead to this Dark Side the Jedi Code so vehemently represses. And you wonder if this repression of basic function is what causes this split of morality that is so silently feared among Jedi.

Things can only balance if there are two sides to the coin.

_There is no fortune without poverty._

_There is no anger without peace._

_There is no dark without light._

You cannot have one without the other, and it hurt you when you realised that the Jedi, the peacekeepers of the galaxy, the mighty beings that were to represent all that is good, were expected to fight others battle’s without feeling. To be a vessel not only to the Force, but to their own emotions.

_To be at peace is to feel. And to feel is to be at peace._

You watch him, still, trying to tell him without words that feeling something of substance is not a crime, and that it will not disrupt the facade of equilibrium he has been convinced is real.

You decided the only way for him to see, is for him to feel.

You let down your barriers, and the floodgates are open. Obi-Wan gasps at the realisation that not only had you been hiding from him so well, but also at the intense emotion, passion and admiration he felt cascading from your signature. It was blinding, yet it wasn’t foreign. He felt these things too, and he caved at the realisation that he wasn’t alone, that he didn’t have to fight this battle by himself, not anymore.

And at this realisation, you caught it. The momentary glint - the spark of midnight blue shooting across his iris’s that signified his understanding, his hope that things didn’t have to be this way. You gaze over his face as the lines of stress slowly ebb away and the serenity you had so closely cherished returns to his blessed features. You grinned, eyes glinting at the new, mortal man that sat before you.

Now you understood the fairytales and mythology of civilisations before you. They spoke of moments like this. Moments where something so foreign and untouchable, so incredibly powerful and methodical still had their flaws, their _Achilles heel_.

_Obi-Wan’s was you, and you, his._

But in each-others weaknesses, you basked in the strength it gifted you. You had no weakness with him, and him with you. You supported one another like day and night, blinding opposites but useless without one another. You needed him to cool your thoughts and your violent emotions, and he needed you to fuel the flame that the tests of war and tragedy tried so hard to extinguish.

Things moved like clockwork now. You met halfway, sealing your admiration with your lips. The sensation was wild, but soothing - like stepping into an open field of grass; lost, yet comfortable, at peace. Your grip on him slowly evolves into something more desperate, wanting him to stay and never leave, to become stuck in this moment. Your hands work their way into his hair and tussle with the longer strands, anchoring yourself to him. This triggers something in Obi-Wan, and the instant you tug at him, he turns feral.

His unbridled passion cannot be held back anymore.

He pushes his hands underneath your thighs, gripping them tightly as he lifts you up to straddle him as he stands up. You squeal at the sudden movement but Obi-Wan kisses you harder, devouring you and distracting you from what was going on around you. He caries you to your bedroom, hands boring into the underside of your thighs in desperation.

He throws you onto the bed and you all but laugh at the sudden switch. The polite mannered Master was no more, this was a different being entirely. But he doesn’t join you like you’d expect, and you watch on confused as his searing gaze scours your body. The long tunic you had put on after showering has ridden up, and now your black laced panties are his to admire.

Obi-Wan paused at the head of the bed, admiring the form before him. This, this what what he wanted. What he needed; _you._

You quickly remove the cloak you’d been using as a makeshift blanket, tossing it on the floor. This brings Obi-Wan out of his trance and he practically throws himself at you, eliciting a sweet giggle from your lips. You lock lips again and you feel the energy roaring through you now, the anticipation crackling like lighting at your fingertips.

He slides his calloused, war torn hands underneath the tunic, snaking them closer and closer to your breasts, causing you to arch into his touch in response. You groan, eyes closing in newfound pleasure when his right hand playfully tweaks with your right breast, whilst his other hand smoothes back down your tunic and begins to tug at the hem. You get the silent hint and briefly sit up, giving him space to practically rip the oversized garment off of you in one sweep. You both clash back together with further force, and you deepen your arousal by sliding you tongue over his bottom lip before taking a playful nip.

Obi-Wan’s hands grow restless but you battle for control, using his distracted state to remove his clothing. You both scramble with one another in a blur of lust and before you have time to really acknowledge the situation you find yourself in you're both naked, your hot bodies entwined with one another, moving in unison.

Obi-Wan groans into your neck once more as his erection presses into the inside of your thigh, a growing reminder of his incessant need for you. You twist your head up and push his shoulders, bringing his gaze to you.

“ _Are you sure, Obi?” You ask through the Force._

_“More than anything, sweetheart,” Obi-Wan replies._

You smile at the new pet name and continue kissing as you both grind up against one another, taking your time to explore one another’s body. You take phantom touches to his cock, trying to hide your anxiety at how this was physically going to work. You meant it before when you said the gods had been shining the day he was born. It had been a very, very long time since you had done anything, and considering the Jedi code, you knew that Obi-Wan hadn’t much, if any experience too. You blush at the through that this was his first time, but you're rudely interrupted. 

_“The Jedi forbid attachments, that doesn’t mean we have to be celibate” Obi-Wan communicated through your bond._ You instantly blush at his admission but Obi-Wan chuckles, taking the moment to still and admire your wanton state. Before you can apologise, Obi-Wan is slowly crawling down your body towards your cunt, and once at his intended destination, his hot breathe tickles you. You squirm at his teasing but continue to play into this little game he intends on playing.

“ _You were reckless today” Obi-Wan teases through the Force._

“ _You’re a fine one to talk, Master Kenobi” You smirk back._

He growls at your use of formality, that familiar heat you recognise now to be lust burning in his eye. He runs his hands up the inside of your thighs, gripping tightly, taking small bites every few inches. With each bite closer to your now soaked cunt, he bites harder, kissing the sure to bruise teeth marks after each one. This causes a wild moan to bubble in your chest at his incessant teasing.

_“Stop teasing” you plead through the bond._

_“Pardon?” Obi-Wan replies, mirth all but covering his face._

_“Stop teasing, please” you beg._

“Please, _who_?” Obi-Wan growls into the inside of your thigh, just next the the juncture that joins to your pussy.

You look at him angrily for a second, he is hovering just over your cunt, his gaze locked onto yours and the most gut wrenched mischievous smile tugging at his eyes.

_“Please, Master” you finally plead, desperation taking over your patience._ You need him to touch you, you can’t hold out anymore. Obi-Wan doesn’t say anything but rewards you by placing a soft kiss on your folds before licking a stripe a lot your cunt, then immediately sucking on your clit, one hand moving up your body to flatten you to the bed as you arch your back out of pleasure, whilst the other begins teasing at your soaking entrance.

You groan loudly in response, your pleasure practically dripping from the lustful song he is ripping from your lips… but he stops, shaking his head slowly.

_“Hush now, Darling, don’t want to wake the neighbours” Obi-Wan reprimands through the bond._

You growl at him, staring deadly daggers into those _too-pretty-for-their-own-good_ cerulean blues, but he only smiles and continues his previous movements, teasing with his tongue and fingers ina devilishly sadistic way. He knows he is winding you up and testing your patience, and you should’ve guessed Obi-Wan, of all people, would find a way to teach you a lesson in the patience of a Jedi during a moment like this - ‘ _he really knew how to pick his moments’_ you internally hissed to yourself. His grin grows wider but doesn’t let on that he heard you as he slowly edges two fingers in, instantly finding the magic spot within that you find so very hard to find. _Fuck_ you haven’t felt this good in, well… **ever** \- and the _fucker_ had barely even started. _How did he have this effect on you?_ He knew your body better than you, pressing all the right buttons like he’d memorised their gratifying reactions - but you daren’t complain, _oh no_ ; you were going to revel in this moment for as long as you could.

He slowly builds you to the edge, and you have to throw your arm over your mouth to stifle the screams, biting bruises into your own flesh in an effort to prolong the inevitable peak he’s holding you at. You would normally flip out at someone who denied you like this, but you were a masochist for no other than Obi-Wan. You’d do anything for this man right now, and somehow - he knew it, and in a very un-Jedi like way, he was taking full on advantage of your submission to him. But he takes pity, not on you but himself - he can’t hold back the need to give you pleasure, to give you what he so truly wants you to feel, to feel because of him, for him. So he makes you cum, **hard.**

You are euphoric.

This was more intense than anything you could describe. Your body screamed with a painful pleasure that all but ripped through you, searing but instantly soothing your being with electrifying pulses of luxury. You send your pleasure through the bond you share in the Force and Obi-Wan growls, removing himself from you as his last thread of restraint is all but scorched by your own thrill. He crawls over you and rests above you, just admiring your state for himself. He did this to you. Obi-Wan - he had somehow managed to tame the violent beast that had practically landed before him.

He can’t wait any longer. Seeing you’re still in your euphoric state, he checks in with you, just to make sure that you’re okay.

_“Can I” he asks through the Force._

You nod impatiently at him. Yes you were practically high as a kite right now but you were all but screaming for him to fuck you. Obi-Wan gets the hint and slowly edges in, beginning a slow and tantalising pace. He wanted to enjoy this feeling, enjoy being with you. You open up to the Force, reaching across the tether you’ve both rebuilt in your intimacy. You don’t expect him to freeze. He instantly throws his shields up and tenses, his breathing against your neck erratic, panicked.

_“Trust me Obi, please” you comfort him through the Force._

“I—I…” He stammers, the physical pleasure he was feeling right now blurring the words he wanted to say.

“Its ok, let me in, I won’t hurt you” you whisper to him, trying your best to comfort him, to show him you mean no harm - you only want to share your pleasure with his, and for him to share his passion with you.

“I don’t want to hurt you” He admits, closing his eyes in an effort to quell the fear that was bubbling in his chest. He hadn’t ever opened up his mind to anyone else. He knew he could control what we wanted you to see, but the risk of you seeing the things he has seen, the fear that you would see what he has gone through and turn to despise him, to hate him, it was a risk he didn’t know if he was prepared to take. Not now, not after he had finally gotten you, not now he was so close to being yours, and you his.

" _You could never hurt me Obi, even if you tried. I’ll always be here, for you.”_ You reassure. You spoke nothing but the truth. You wouldn’t leave him. The last week had been agony - yes you had found peace but that was only a paperweight, a folded page on a chapter you would have to revisit because the pull of the heartache would be too much to leave bare, without conclusion. And Obi-Wan sees this, your complete trust, your honesty and compassion. Your **_faith_** , in _him_.

He lets down his barriers and the lights between you instantly bind. The light was powerful and despite it not being physical you still closed your eyes and squinted away as if it were; the red and blue hues of each of your auras swirling and mixing, testing one another’s presence in their own.

You both indulge in the feeling, and Obi-Wan continues moving into you. You had tried to prepare yourself for how much of a stretch it was going to be, but you had severely underestimated how full he was going to make you feel. With every push of his hips he hit the blinding spot inside you, gradually building the pace until you’re both on the precipice of euphoria. You can feel him resisting, trying to savour the moment as if it will be the last.

_“Let go, Obi-Wan” you reassure though the Force._

“Let go with me” He returns, moaning a feral cry when you answer his question with a wild bite to his neck.

You both let go and orgasms rock the both of you. It is purely incredible, a feeling you’ve never felt before. Obi-Wan grunts and you practically scream, not able to hold back the physical intensity of your lustful frenzy. You absentmindedly reach out into the Force to feel his pleasure, but the sight before you catches your breath, holding it tight in your lungs. All you can see is the familiar dream that has plagued you this last week. Dancing in the distance are the beautiful shades of a sunset on a distant shore, your searing red and Obi-Wan's familiar ocean blue meeting in the middle, caressing one another until eventually the sky and sea are a jaded shade of purple, like a sunset on a distant planet of times before. The colours combined from above and below - finally admitting peace with one another as day turns into night, becoming one, forever intertwined.

As you come back to the land of the living you realise you’re both slumped in a heap on the bed, soaked in sweat.

You laugh, and instantly Obi-Wan worries that he’s done something wrong. He turns his head so that it is resting anxiously on your bare chest, his eyes searching yours for his mistake. This causes you to laugh even more.

“What’s so funny?” He mumbles, his anxiety soon turning to frustration at your teasing of him.

“Nothing,” you manage in between giggles, but the stern look he tries to give you only sets you off and Obi-Wan looks more disgruntled at the secret joke you’re hiding from him. You shake your head in a playful way and stroke his hair to reassure him before slowly getting up off the bed.

“Im going to need another shower now,” You snicker to him as you walk towards the fresher. You don’t hear him move so you stop in the doorway, turning your head over your shoulder as you address him, _“Care to join?”_

_“Always, sweetheart.”_ Obi-Wan replies through the Force as he scrambles like a kid on Christmas after you into the fresher. You didn’t need to ask twice.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall like this - just had the sudden urge to write this idea! hope u enjoy it - more chapters to follow :)


End file.
